The Sun God's Daughter
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: Juliet ran away at a young age and finds others like her early on. Others that run from the monsters, others who can see them, others who become her protector, her friend, her family. For years she lives at camp, growing up and learning to fight and surviving a war, and she learns that she has other family. Blood family. Mortal family. Her mother, who she had watched die at the ha-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Juliet ran away at a young age and finds others like her early on. Others that run from the monsters, others who can see them, others who become her protector, her friend, her family. For years she lives at camp, growing up and learning to fight and surviving a war, and she learns that she has other family. Blood family. Mortal family. Her mother, who she had watched die at the hands of her step-father, has a brother in Forks, Washington. Of course she can't be the only thing not quite human in the area...**

 **A/N:So here is the first chapter on this and I know that not many read crossovers, but I hope whoever does end up reading this, likes it. Please let me know what you think in a review.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 1

 _Run, Juliet, faster._

When the man first appeared, she had been all to willing to listen- to get away from her terrifying stepfather and his bruising fists and limp, bloody, mother laying on the floor.

When the man first appeared, looking terrifying like an avenging angel, in a flash of gold light, she thought she had been saved from the monster that has been hurting her and her kind, beautiful, mother all these years.

The angel told her to run, run away as fast as she could and not look back- and she did, leaving the angel glowing with an intense heat and glaring down at her cowering stepfather with a furry that she's never seen before.

So she ran and ran as the Angel had told her to, and didn't look back even as her clumsy five-year-old feet made her trip and rip giant, bloody holes in her colorful and mismatched leggings.

Three days pass, the voice of her Angel guiding her to food and shelter, before the first monster appears.

Terrifying with its scaly body and sharp teeth, she had barely gotten away with four claw marks down her right arm before her angel directed her into a construction site where a falling beam landed on it.

Since then, more scary beasts had chased her while her Angel urged her on.

 _Just a little further. Don't stop running, you're almost safe now._

Tears burn the backs of her eyes painfully and she fights desperately to keep them at bay. Crying makes her vision go fuzzy, and when she can't see, she trips.

The monsters usually catch up when she falls and she falls a lot.

The full moon glimmers eerily above her, sending shadows crawling across the litter covered streets like serpents.

The only noises she can hear are the growls following her, the sound of her little feet slapping the ground as she strains her legs to go faster, always faster, even as she splashes through a deep, murky puddle.

Water stains the front of her filthy yellow skirt and her pounding heart makes her deaf to the threatening sounds drawing nearer.

Her wavy blond hair is plastered to her face and the back of her neck in sweat and dirt and blood, making it look more of a thing out of a horror movie.

Please, please, Angel, I want to go home to mommy! Please take me home!

A sob rocks her tiny body and the tears she had been trying so hard not to let fall, blur and blind her to the dark ally.

Shadows, the night, darkness, all scared her even before she knew that the monsters she was sure we're under her bed, were real.

She likes the sun and singing and dancing and giggling with her mother on the days her stepfather is out, and she likes the warmth that the day seems to bring her and the happy smile that always seemed to light her mothers face when she looked up at its warming heat.

She doesn't like this place with the never-ending darkness; it's so overwhelmingly frightening and she just wants to hide under her blanket with her teddy bear and a flashlight.

Please, please, please...!

 _Go in there_ , her angel tells her softly, _help will find you soon._

Her hands slap to the cold metal of the door, being unable to stop her barreling momentum, and she struggles with the thick, heavy metal.

Too slow, she knows that she's being too slow, and the monsters will be on her in a moment.

Using all her strength and weight, she pries the door open just enough for her to squeeze through and pull it shut.

A bang rattles the whole warehouse as the first monster hits the door.

Backing away with heaving breaths that turn into a sob at the end, she trips over a fallen chair.

From there, she crawls past tarps and various broken furniture and glass, curling up with her back in a corner.

She stares down miserably at her beat up sneakers, trying her hardest to muffle her sobs.

She used to love the lights that flashed on her feet with every step, changing colors and making her giggle, but she hates them now.

When they flash, they make scary shapes on the walls- new shadows that move and dance and hide when she looks.

With her skinny arms wrapped around her bloody and scabbed knees, and her dirty tear streaked cheek laying on her arms, she slips into a fitful sleep full of nightmares.

Her Angel's voice is silent.

...

She startles awake with gasping breaths and her heart in her throat.

A noise had roused her, not her dark dreams.

The low moan of metal being pried open has little silent gasps seizing her chest in fright.

Had the monsters gotten in? She doesn't want to run anymore, she hurts all over. Even her eyes are starting to burn again.

Low voices reach her ears as she scrambles around on her hands and knees. If she stands, the lights on her shoes will let them know exactly where she is. Maybe they don't actually know she's here yet.

More tears leak in a steady stream as her shoulder hits a desk and something made of glass tumbles to the ground with a very loud shatter, making the voices and shuffling suddenly stop.

Panic squeezes the young girl's throat and she scrambles across the ground and broken glass faster than before, and dives under a table that has a tarp hanging over it.

Both dirty and bloody hands cover her mouth, fighting against the loud sob that is forcing its way up her throat along with, maybe, her last meal that she had.

Her knees are tucked tightly to her chest, making herself as small of a ball as possible.

The tarp is suddenly ripped away along with any restraint keeping her scream in.

All she sees is a pointy spear aimed at her, and a large circular _thing_ with the scariest impression in the strange metal she had ever seen.

"No more monsters, NO MORE MONSTERS!" Explodes surprisingly loud from her tiny body.

"Thalia, wait!" A voice shouts and the scary metal plate and pointy object are gone from her vision. She knows they're there though and she swings wildly at the hands that reach for her.

They look like normal hands, but she's seen a nice sales lady turn into a green scaly thing before, and her normal hands turned into claws.

Screaming and kicking, the hands finally disappear after she bit down hard on a wrist, hard enough to draw blood.

Throat raw and sore, her voice breaks off to look tearfully out at the four faces, all equally smudged and dirty, though they look much neater than her own.

They are all young looking, kids really, and look nothing like the monsters she'd come across. The youngest in the group was maybe only a year or two older than she was.

The older girl kneels down in front of her, looking weary but her electric blue eyes are soft.

"Shhh, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We're not monsters, okay? My name is Thalia, an this is Luke, Annabeth, and Grover. We are running from the monsters too. What's your name?" Thalia asks, keeping her hands smartly on her knees and in plain view so she doesn't scare the young, bleeding girl.

She is obviously a half-blood.

She sniffs, blinking at the not so scary spiky-haired girl.

"Juliet," she says, wiping her nose on her ripped neon green sleeve.

Moving slowly, Thalia stands and reaches out a single hand.

"You can come out now Juliet, we're here to help you."

Is this what her Angel meant? Is this the help he had promised?

She ignores the offered hand and launches out of her hiding place, into the arms of her new protector with fresh sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forks will come into play, I think, after chapter three. Please review.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 2

Thalia really didn't know what to do when the tiny child of a girl threw herself into her arms. Sure Annabeth was young, and cried sometimes, but never like this- seeking out comfort with such force to a stranger.

Gods, how old was this girl and why is she all alone?

Even for a demigod, she is too young to be on the streets like them. Hades, _Annabeth_ was still too young.

Softening, she lets her arms come down to rest around the girl's, Juliet, shoulders.

She's so thin, the daughter of Zeus observes with soft, scrutinizing eyes.

She meets Luke's sky blue eyes over the girl's head, and knows that one more has just joined their small misfit of a family.

She then looks over at Grover to see him observing the new addition he will be escorting to Camp Half-blood with worry and kindness.

Annabeth is looking on with stormy grey eyes that are disturbingly intelligent for a girl her age.

She takes a hesitant half step forward, then another, and she's close enough to lay a hand on the distressed, younger child.

After a few minutes of just standing there in silence, with the occasional words of comfort, Juliet's hiccupped breaths even out and become slower.

It takes a few seconds for Thalia to realize that the child had fallen asleep standing up, clutching the back of her leather jacket in a death grip.

The poor kid was exhausted.

With the exchange of only a few whispers, camp is set up quickly and Thalia finds herself smushed between the little girl and Luke, with Annabeth curling up against Juliet's back.

Grover sits a little further away, nervously chewing on an empty Coke can as he settles in for first watch.

He'll wake Luke up in a few hours, and then it will be her turn. The ones under twelve can just, hopefully, sleep peacefully through the night.

...

Juliet sits up fast as someone shakes her shoulder, not remembering falling asleep the night before.

She smiles at seeing her protector, Thalia, and everyone else that she had briefly been introduced to last night. Everyone, it seems, is putting things way that she didn't remember being there the night before.

"Come on," Thalia says with an answering smile. She's relieved, if not surprised, that the little girl is not crying immediately upon awakening. "We're going to go get breakfast and see if we could wash up. We should probably get you some new clothes too."

Juliet leaps to her feet happily, stomping to make her shoes light up.

In the daytime, the warehouse isn't as scary, especially with so many new friends around her.

When they start heading toward the exit, she grabs hold of Thalia's hand, skipping as they head out into the morning sun. Even the streets aren't as scary in the daylight, and she turns her head up to the yellow sun in thanks for its light and warmth.

The first thing they do is purchase new clothes for the ragged five year old. Thalia had been disappointed when the cheery girl picked out the brightest colors she could find, against the older one's reluctance. She wanted to get the other girl jeans and a dark colored t-shirt.

Next, they sneak into a YMCA to use the showers.

The boys branch off from the three girls and they are soon turning on the hot water and stripping.

Thalia is patient in helping Juliet get her ruined clothes off and then helping her wash her hair and body.

The five year old giggles the entire time, enjoying the rain-like water pouring over her, and the careful scrubbing of the older girl on her body.

She's never taken a shower before, only baths.

After all three are thoroughly clean, Thalia helps the youngest into her new lime green leggings, purple skirt, and lime green top with a sunflower on the chest. At least she was able to convince her to match.

Juliet leads the way out of the locker room, locks golden again and hanging wetly down her back, jumping and watching her shoes light up.

The boys were already waiting when they came out, and to his surprise, little Juliet grabs hold of Luke's hand.

Annabeth grabs hold of his other as Thalia falls back to speak quietly with Grover.

Juliet looks up at the oldest boy, crystal blue eyes sparkling in curiosity. "Why are the monsters after us?"

With their blue eyes and blond hair, they could be siblings. Except their eyes don't quite match. Juliet's are somehow bluer. Azure.

"Have you heard anything about Greek myths?" A shake of her head confirms what he'd already guessed. "Well, there are these gods. Some can control the sky, or the ocean, or dead. Well, they come to earth sometimes and have kids with humans. Their kids are half god, half human, and smell really good to monsters, so they go after them to try to eat them. That's what we are, kid, half-god. We're called demigods."

"Cool!" She chirps, eyes shining in excitement. "Who's your parent?"

He chuckles, despite his dislike for his father.

"My dad is Hermes, god of travel and thieves."

"What about you An'beth?"

The seven year old puffs up in pride. "Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"What about you, Thal-Thalia?" Juliet asks, stumbling over the name and a rock as she walks backwards.

"Daughter of Zeus, god of sky."

She turns her amazed eyes to the last boy who, she noticed, walks with a strange limp.

"Grover here isn't a half-blood. He's a satyr, part goat. His horns haven't grown in yet though."

The boy blushes at the teasing, but Thalia just gives him an affectionate nudge.

"He's taking us to a safe place for kids like us, where we can train and learn how to survive and fight the monsters."

"I don't like the monsters," she agrees, touching the scabbed over claw marks down her arm that Thalia fears might scar.

They continue walking north, talking every now and then to ask their new member questions, like favorite color (yellow), and for her to ask them in return.

"How old are you, Jules?" Luke asks, having already told her their ages.

"I turned five last month!" She says excitedly, holding up five fingers to show him just how impressive her age really is. "Mommy got me these sneakers and this really cool art set, but Meany Stevie threw it away because I accidentally left it out."

The three oldest exchange looks over the little blond girls' heads.

"Where's your mom, Juliet? Did you run away from home?"

Tears well up in her azure eyes, the happiness slipping away as easily as it came.

"I had to, I had to! He hurt her and then he was hurting me, too! I didn't mean to make him angry, I promise; it was an accident! And then my Angel showed up and told me to run, so I did, but there were monsters and I don't know what to do. He said I couldn't help my mommy, that it was too late but I don't know what that means and I miss her, but I don't want to go back!" She gasps in deep, choppy breaths, trying to get enough air in her constricting throat.

They had stopped when she started her little panic attack, but she calms down relatively quickly at their reassurances that they wouldn't make her go back, and all the arms holding her tightly in comfort.

She sniffs into Thalia's shirt, finding she likes her hugs the best; they're like her mother's.

"Who's Angel?" Annabeth asks curiously once she's okay enough to pull away and rub at her tears.

"My Angel. When Meany Stevie started hurting me, he just appeared in a bunch of gold light. He told be to run so I did, and he talks to me in my head, telling me where to go and get food." She frowns as she realizes something. "He hasn't talked to me since last night, when he told me to go in the metal building."

They look at the youngest in awe and slight envy.

"I think that was your dad, Juliet!" Annabeth says in excitement. "I wish my mom would visit me," she sighs wistfully.

"Really?!" She says excitedly, hopping up and down and making her shoes light up.

"The gods aren't supposed to interfere with their children," Grover says worriedly to the older ones, "but I'm glad he did."

They continue walking, Annabeth and Juliet now holding hands side by side and talking animatedly about what her father looked like and Annabeth naming all the gods he could possibly be.

When night starts to fall, they make a kind of house out of a tarp and a bunch of branches, next to a river.

Luke steals backpacks, food, and water to store in the little safe house, stuffing some into their pack that will go with them.

They settle in to sleep, all lined up in a row, all touching another body that's not theirs as Thalia sits with her spear and shield keeping first watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I lied; one more chapter until Forks. Please review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 3

More monsters come a few days later. It's sudden and an explosion of action that later just seems like a blur.

Two large black dogs with hunting knife sized teeth and fur that seemed to drip darkness, bursts out of the trees at the small group.

Juliet falls backwards screaming as its giant maw snaps at her face, steaming drool dripping onto her purple skirt. She's saved from his razor teeth by little Annabeth jabbing a bronze knife into its eye.

Thalia and Luke then fall onto it with a terrifying ferocity.

Lightning seems to crack along Thalia's spear as she jabs and spins and stabs at the over-grown dog, taking it down easily as Luke's sword, just a blur of bronze, does the same to the other.

In under a minute, both monsters are sand and blowing away in the slight breeze as the older demigods kneel next to the younger ones.

Annabeth beams in pride as Luke muses her hair and praises her on her well-aimed strike.

Finally calming, Juliet looks at her new family in amazement. They were amazing fighters.

Even Grover had gone about playing his reed pipes and tripping up the monsters (as well as Luke and Thalia).

After a few minutes of rest, they continue on North, smiling as Juliet alternates between singing and getting a crash course in Monsters 101 and Greek myths from the daughter of Athena.

A week passes of them drawing closer to their destination with more frequent monster attacks wearing down the two eldest.

Thalia worries, briefly, that they might be overwhelmed when a hunting horn sounds deep into the woods followed by a volley of silver arrows, easily turning the half dozen harpies to dust.

Thalia shifts wearily, spear point dipping in her exhaustion.

Over a dozen young girls step out of the tree line, flanking a girl of about eight with auburn hair and an aura of silver moonlight illuminating her.

Grover immediately falls to his knee, bowing. Annabeth is the first to catch on, followed by Thalia and Luke, but Juliet just stares in awe at the beauty of all the girls.

She curiously steps around her little family, not feeling at all in danger of these huntresses.

"Who are you?" she asks curiously, running up and staring mesmerized by the girl who suddenly turned into a young woman.

Thalia makes a sound of protest, but doesn't move from her spot.

A few of the older girls coo at the child as the goddess's eyes sparkle with something like her mother always looked at her with.

It's for that reason maybe, or something else, that she allows this stranger to lift her up by the armpits and set her on her hip.

"Rise children, satyr," she speaks, never taking her eyes off the young girl in her arms.

Despite who her father is, she really was just the cutest thing.

"I am Artemis, child, goddess of the hunt. And _you_ , are just adorable."

Juliet giggles, not really noticing her family, shifting uncomfortably, or the smoothness in which the huntresses start pitching tents.

Annabeth wanders closer, burning questions in her grey eyes. Artemis looks down at the other child with a warm smile, touching her hair.

"M'Lady, the tents are pitched," the oldest looking girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, says. She has a crown of silver weaved into her hair.

"Thank you Zoe," the goddess says, setting the five-year-old down carefully.

"How come you were really young, and then got older?" Annabeth asks, finally having to ask one of her millions of questions.

She takes comfort in that the goddess doesn't seem offended any.

"I can be what ever age I choose, but I prefer to be the age of most of my huntresses."

Her mouth opens into a little 'O'.

"Savannah may answer any questions you might have, daughter of Athena, but I would like to speak with Thalia."

"Yes, Lady Artemis," Thalia says nervously, following the goddess into a silver tent.

Luke sits uncomfortably by the fire as the girls shoot him glares and make wide berths around him. He keeps a careful eye on the tent Thalia went into, Annabeth animatedly spewing questions to the one of the older girls, and Juliet as she spots the wolves and excitedly runs over to pet them without an ounce of fear.

While the girls actively glare at him, they, for the most part, ignore Grover as he fawns over them and makes big doe eyes.

It's several minutes later before Thalia storms out of the tent, closely followed by the lieutenant. Both are fuming angrily and glaring at one another, and the goddess just looks on with sadness.

"You all are welcome to stay until daybreak when we break camp."

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Luke says politely.

She gives him a nod of acknowledgment.

With that, Thalia, Luke, and Grover round up the enthusiastic Annabeth and the tired Juliet who had started to sway on her feet. They make camp there, next to the warm fire and under the stars.

Juliet is the first to fall asleep, comforted by her best friends curled up against her, and the nice lady goddess and her huntresses that saved them.

...

It's bad; it's really bad.

"Juliet, it's okay. We killed the monsters so we can leave now. Where are you?" She knows it's not Thalia calling to her, she saw the monster use her voice to capture Luke.

But it _sounds_ like her. Maybe they did escape? Where is Annabeth?

She creeps through the dark, shoes dangling in her hand to keep them from lighting up. She hates the dark, she hates the dark; where is the sun with its warmth?

The rocky floor of the cave is cold and hard under her feet and she quickly comes to an opening.

It's _not_ Thalia calling to her because she's hanging from the ceiling back to back with Luke, struggling.

Grover is on the ground beside them, unconscious or sleeping.

Where is Annabeth?

Silent tears make streaks in the path down her dirty cheeks, but she doesn't make a sound. She has to help her family like they always protect her.

Glancing around the room, she darts forward to kneel beside Grover.

"Annabeth!" She gasps happily as the blond girl streaks in as well, wielding her knife.

The daughter of Athena shushes her nervously before darting over to the wall where the ropes are tied. She starts hacking at the binds that hold their friends aloft.

"What have we here?" Says Thalia's voice, even though she is watching the daughter of Zeus sway, gagged, from the ceiling.

She whirls around, a scream tearing from her throat at the giant towering over her. The monster glares down at her menacingly with one eye.

Another scream dies in her throat as she trips over her half-goat friend as the monster reaches out an enormous hand to grab her.

Bronze flashes through the air, lopping off his large meaty hand before a spear crackling with electricity is driven through his chest sending him into a cloud of gold dust.

"Let's go," Luke gasps, heaving Grover to his hooves. "The other one is still alive."

Juliet scrambles to her feet with fresh tears of relief for her protectors.

Thalia leads them through the caves at a brisk pace, slow enough for Luke who has Grover with one arm and his sword in the other, and the two young girls holding hands in the back.

Grover seems to come-to once they make it out of the caves and is able to stumble along with some support.

The monsters, a whole horde of them, are drawing closer, chasing them.

But they are so close to safety and there are to many to fight.

They charge on, Grover leading them now at a run and Juliet is having trouble keeping up. It feels like there is a tear in her side and her legs and arms feel so heavy. She stumbles often over branches, but Thalia would jerk her back to her feet before she could hit the ground.

"Almost there, it's just up that hill!" Grover calls behind him.

But they won't make it; the monsters are too close with their claws and teeth and whips of fire.

They have to stumble to a stop as Juliet's legs give out and she falls.

Thalia looks back at the wave of monsters with determination and she squares her shoulders.

"Take them and go; I'll hold them off." She says, sparks arching off her spear and shield.

"Thalia, no, we can make it," Luke argues immediately, pain in his voice and eyes.

She doesn't say anything, but levels both boys with a heavy stare.

"Keep them safe," she says and they nod.

Grover grabs Annabeth's hand, and starts pulling her up the grassy slope, and Luke just scoops Juliet into his arms.

It takes her a moment to realize that Thalia isn't with them, that they're leaving her behind.

When she does, she finds new strength to kick and scream and punch.

"Thalia! No, WE CAN'T LEAVE HER! Lemme go- Thalia!"

She strains as hard as she can with tears making her vision fuzzy and Luke holding her in a death grip as the monsters converge and surround her.

As Thalia makes her last stand, backing all the way up to the top of the hill, a blinding flash of lightning strikes her where she had fallen.

A giant tree grows thick and strong from the ground, rippling outward to form an invisible barrier that the monsters can't pass.

Above Juliet's head, a golden sun hologram appears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forks is next chapter; I hope you like it. Please review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 4

The whole camp was in an uproar, gathering at the foot of the hill where the new tree stood, strong and still.

Juliet had never had so many people with their attention on her, and definitely not so many with scary looking weapons.

She stands, crying and terrified behind Luke's back, gripping his shirt like a vise and holding firmly into Annabeth's hand as well. The other girl was just as distraught and scared.

The camp didn't know what to do with the daughter of Zeus turning into a tree, the army of monsters slowly slinking back into the shadows, and the three new demigods, two of which were little girls.

Finally, Chiron orders everyone back to his or her cabins, except for the cabin leaders.

"Hello, children, what are your names?" He asks softly, taking in their tear stained faces and haggard appearance.

"I am Luke, son of Hermes, and this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Juliet. She was just claimed by Apollo, sir."

"Yes... Perhaps we should talk in the morning; your cabin leader will show you to your assigned cabin where you can get some rest."

Most of the kids branch away, still half dressed in pajamas and armor, while three go to each new camper.

Juliet cringes away as Luke starts to follow one, and holds onto Annabeth tighter, to keep her from leaving too.

"Nooo!" She wails as one boy reaches for her. "Noooo, I want Thalia! An'beth, I want Thalia!"

The kid jerks his hand away, looking helplessly to the Camp activities director.

He watches wearily as the slightly older girl hugs the other, glaring tearfully at anyone that she thinks will try to take her away.

"Perhaps we should let them stay together for now. Take them both to the Athena cabin."

Sniffing and holding tightly to each other, they follow a girl of maybe fifteen to a row of u-set cabins. They stop at cabin six and shuffle in.

The girl, Ella she introduces herself as, points out two bunk beds that they could have, but they just crawl into the one nearest to the door, crying softly for their lost friend.

...

Annabeth fit in great with the camp, enthusiastically showing up for sword and knife fighting lessons and studying with her half siblings, but the camp didn't know what to do with the little Apollo child.

She slept in the Athena cabin, ate at both the Athena and Hermes table, couldn't lift a sword or bow, and no armor came anywhere close to her size.

She was too small to climb the lava wall, didn't know how to swim, and just sat under Thalia's tree when she wasn't with one of her family.

Finally, the Athena children started schooling her in Greek mythology and normal mortal knowledge.

One day, the naiads in the lake decided to teach her to swim, and her siblings from the Apollo cabin decided to start getting to know their youngest sister.

Her favorite brother became Will Solace who was just eight years of age.

She was the baby of the camp, running around with the older kids teaching her little things. By the time she turned six, they had convinced her to move into the Apollo cabin, though often times, in the morning, they discovered she had snuck back into her old bed with Annabeth.

The one thing Juliet insisted on, was when she was finally big enough for a weapon, it would be a spear. She wanted to be just like Thalia, strong and brave enough to stand alone against an army to save her friends that became her family.

For her seventh birthday, Charles Beckendorf, an eleven-year-old son of Hephaestus, gave her a retractable spear that he made.

It was the size of a pencil but when she flicks it, it extends and thickens into a long, black metal shaft with a celestial bronze spear tip. The weight doesn't change when it does, so it's light enough for her to easily twirl around, thought the length is still awkward for her little body.

When she was eight and finally big and strong enough to pull the drawstring back, her siblings excitedly taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow.

When she was nine, she cried when Luke went off on a quest and started sleeping in Annabeth's bed again until he got back with a new pink scar running down his face.

For her tenth birthday, she got a gift from her father: a gold hair clip in the shape of the sun that changed into a gleaming bow with arrows that seemed to be made out of sunbeams.

She couldn't show Annabeth though because she finally got the quest she'd been wanting, with Grover and the new boy that turned out to be a son of Poseidon. None of the Athena siblings, or her own, said anything when she spent the nights in Annabeth's bed.

She celebrated her eleventh birthday after she got back from a quest that she had snuck out on with Annabeth, Percy, and the Cyclops that was Percy's brother.

She finally accepted that Luke had betrayed them but was crying tears of joy when Thalia came back to life. On her birthday, she spent her first night in the Zeus cabin curled up to her old protector.

For her twelfth birthday, she spends another month with Annabeth, mourning Thalia's departure with the hunters of Artemis. Though she was offered, she couldn't bring herself to leave her home at camp.

Her thirteenth birthday comes shortly after the Battle of the Labyrinth, and some of her friends are dead, and she's in a full out war just after her fourteenth birthday.

She mourns the loss of her brother, Lee Fletcher, and other friends that had fallen in battle. She mourns Luke who had looked right at her before killing himself, and she feels guilt as she celebrates the victory of Olympus.

She sees her dad again for the first time since all those years ago and can't help flinging herself at him for a hug. Many of the other gods had been shocked speechless by her actions, but her dad had just hugged her back warmly and rocked her like she was a child.

After the Olympians gave out rewards to the heroes of Olympus, her father pulled her aside and told her about her mother.

How she was beautiful and kind; how she married Meany Stevie to block Juliet's scent from monsters, and how she had a brother.

A brother who is still alive and has a daughter, Juliet's cousin.

He tells her about how, when her mother died and she disappeared, he had mourned his sister and niece, but Apollo told him that his niece is alive.

He wants her to come live with him and his daughter, just for the school year and she can, of course, go back to camp for the summer.

But it's her choice. She can go if she wants, and spend time with family on her mother's side.

She thinks she vaguely remembers meeting and uncle, and if she doesn't like him, she could always return home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please Review! Some actual interesting stuff should be in the next chapter.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 5

I look wearily around my cabin, regarding the bareness that was my sleeping space.

My familiar flower blankets and green pillow is still there, but it looks too naked without any of my colorful skirts laying around.

I turn toward the door with my single bag in hand, my large yellow Care Bear's, Funshine, head poking slightly out the top. Annabeth had gotten Luke to steal me it for my sixth birthday, and if none of my original family is around, it's hard to sleep without it.

Will and my other siblings give me tight hugs as I pass them, wishing me luck in outside world.

Annabeth and her new boyfriend, Percy, meet up with me as I get to Thalia's tree, Peleus the dragon dutifully guarding the Golden Fleece.

Annabeth and Percy, who had grown to also be one of my best friends, will be riding with me to the airport where I will fly to Seattle, Washington. After dropping me off, Annabeth will be heading to Mount Olympus to start designing and rebuilding the place, and Percy will be off to his mom's where he will begin going to a school called Goode High School.

I can't help but shed a few tears at the gate to my flight, hugging my best friend as hard as I can.

"Bye Beth," I murmur, pulling away.

"I'll see you soon, Sunshine, and don't forget to IM me!" She calls as I start to board.

"I won't; bye Kelphead!" I call to Percy as he waves.

With that, I board the plane, nervously touching my retractable spear that is tucked into the waistband of my skirt, after storing my bag in a compartment.

The flight is smooth, but takes several hours. By the time the first five minutes pass, my ADHD makes me restless and several glares are sent my way from fidgeting so much.

The plane finally touches down at about five in the evening.

I easily spot the man that is supposed to be my uncle, we had been sending letters back and forth for a few weeks, and nervously jog over.

I can face down the Titan king Kronos, and fight in a war, but meeting my mortal uncle is just nerve wracking.

"Uncle Charlie?" I ask tentatively.

To my horror, his eyes start to water dangerously, and I know it must be hard to see by now, but he easily scoops me up in a hug.

"Juliet, I know you probably don't remember me, but I've missed you a bunch kiddo."

My own stupid eyes water. "I'm glad to be here," I say, truly meaning it.

He pulls away, wiping at his eyes as inconspicuously as he can, but I don't mind.

He steps to the side and gestures to a girl a few years older than myself. She looks to be Annabeth's age, or maybe older. I think one of his letters said that she was eighteen, so older.

"This is your cousin, Bella. You'll be sharing a room with her."

"Hi," I say blushing. "I'm sorry for intruding."

She smiles kindly. "It's no problem at all, really."

We stand there awkwardly for several long seconds, making my fingers start to twitch.

"Oh, I'll take your bag," Charlie, gods bless him, finally says, leaping forward to help.

It's not very heavy at all, but I allow him to take it and put it in the trunk with a thankful smile.

I climb into the back to the police car as Bella climbs into the passenger seat, for another round of awkward silence, and Charlie pulls out of the lot.

"So, how is camp?" Charlie asks after a few minutes, and I smile gratefully at the conversation starter.

"It's really awesome. Right now we're building a bunch of new cabins, so it's a little chaotic, but it's going great. We're even getting a new archery range."

"You do archery?" He asks surprised, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

I grin at him. "I'm the best in the camp."

"That's really cool, Juliet, what other activities do you do?"

"Well, there's a rock wall, canoeing, horseback riding, capture the flag- just a bunch of cool stuff. Of course there's also chores, but no one likes those."

He chuckles and we fall off to silence again, but it's not as awkward.

"Oh, I like this song," I comment, humming along to the quiet radio. I grin when he turns it up, and start singing along.

Some of my favorite times at camp are at the campfire when we're eating s'mores and singing. My favorites are pop songs but I also have a healthy respect for Green Day and Three Days Grace thanks to Thalia.

"I didn't know you could sing," he comments lightly after the song.

"I love music; it's something that I got from my father," I smile secretively.

"You've met him?" He seems a little upset on the topic, but then again, he all he knows about him is that he left mom pregnant with me.

"He shows up every now and then. He's the one who told me I should try coming here."

He frowns, but doesn't say anything else and after a few more songs and more silence, he pulls up to a cute, small house with a rusted red truck in the driveway.

I have to wait for Charlie to open my door and I follow him into the house and up a staircase to a bedroom to the left of a bathroom.

It's a smallish room fitting two twin beds, a dinosaur of a computer, and a few dressers on the far wall with a small closet.

He sets my bag on the bed closest to the door, with orange and blue plaid covers.

"This is great, thanks," I say genuinely.

He nods, mustache twitching. "If you need me, I'll be down stairs. Bella will drive you to school in the morning."

"Thanks," I repeat, and sit down heavily on my bed when he leaves.

The only thing that will probably be a problem in this little town is all the rain. Oh, how I will miss the sun and its warmth.

My cousin watches curiously from her own bed as I stare up at the ceiling.

Finally, she gets up and opens a few drawers.

"This dresser is yours. My boyfriend's sister would probably love to take you shopping soon so you can get whatever you need."

"Um, I don't have any money," I blush, sitting up to face her.

Bella just chuckles. "That won't stop her any."

"Oh..."

"Your a freshmen, right?"

"I think. I've never been to an actual school before, though, so I don't really know. I've always been homeschooled."

"That's okay, this town is full of helpful people and if you have any questions, just find me and I'll help you out."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem," she smiles and leaves the room for me to unpack.

I carefully place my hairpin on the dresser and stack all my clothes into one drawer, hiding a small bag of ambrosia and pouch of drachmas under it all.

I put my spear under my pillow where it's easily accessible before changing into long sweat pants and one of my brother's large camp shirts that hangs loose around my thighs.

My bear goes onto my bed and the empty duffle goes under it. Toiletries are sitting next to me for when I get a chance to use the bathroom.

With the constant rain pattering on the window, I fall into a fitful sleep where dreams of golden eyes and blood overrun my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Leah will come in after one more chapter, so bare with me. Please review and let me know what you think!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 6

I slowly stir into wakefulness, blinking blearily around the unfamiliar room before yesterday's events catch up in my brain.

It looks just as dark as when I went to bed, and rain is still hitting the window with a persistent beat, but my internal clock knows that several hours have past.

I'm always up at sunrise, and though the sun is hidden behind thick layers of cloud, my body knows when the sun is up. It's an Apollo thing, I guess, because everyone else in cabin seven is always the first ones active in the camp, up and moving when the sun first starts coming over the horizon.

The problem here is that it's just after 5:30 and everyone else is still snoozing peacefully.

I silently slip out of bed, feeling around in the dark for my dresser where I pull out basketball shorts and a sports bra.

No one will be out at this time of the morning, and after I get running, my body will warm itself up enough.

Doing things by touch is easy enough to change and pull my hair back in a ponytail and my sun clip goes in last after throwing on sneakers.

I'm out the door within minutes of waking up and my shoes make loud splashes as I kick up puddles.

Running, like most other physical activities, calms me.

Despite being soaked through in minutes, my feet following the road easily find a rhythm at a fast pace.

As the darkness turns to grey, I turn and head back to the house, knowing that the others should be waking up soon to get ready.

Excitement slightly buzzes in my chest at the prospect of actually going to a real school.

Like most year-rounders, my education came from what the Athena kids taught me.

I'm surprised when, upon stepping through the door to the house, an angry/worried Bella greets me.

"Where have you been?" She demands. "You were gone when I woke up and Charlie about near sent out a search party."

"I'm sorry," I stammer. "I was just out for a run."

She sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Just let us know next time, okay? Leave a note or something. Charlie, she's back! She was just out for a run!" She calls up the stairs, and heavy footfalls can be heard a second later.

My uncle appears at the stairs with a relieved look, already in uniform.

"Kid, leave a note or something next time."

"I'm sorry," I repeat, slightly confused at all the worry. It all seems a little dramatic to me. "I've never really had to let anyone know where I was before. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good," he nods, patting my shoulder. "Then, have a good day at school."

"Sure," I say, trudging past, still dripping, to take a shower.

My style had become a little less childish from when I was little but I still wear black leggings, with a black knee length skirt, and a light blue sweater with a sunflower on it.

I let my hair hang loose with my clip holding back my bangs, and my ever-present spear goes into my waistband again.

I happily bounce my way out to the red truck, where Bella was already climbing in. I jump horribly at the loud snarl it gives upon staring up and she just laughs a little at me.

The truck is slow, but it gives me time to examine my new book bag, and take inventory of my supplies.

"My boyfriend will be picking us up tomorrow for school," she tells me as we enter a parking lot with quite a few cars.

"Alright," I reply easy enough, but upon exiting the vehicle, all the hairs on my arms rise.

I spin around, searching for the source that would raise my demigod instincts. And there he is, helping my cousin out of the truck and giving her a soft kiss in greeting.

Everything about him, his unnatural beauty, golden eyes that make me think of Luke, and the deathly paleness of his skin, screams monster.

So why is he kissing my human cousin, and not attacking this tasty demigod just two yards away?

I cautiously make my way over, fiddling with the waistband of my skirt in case he decided to come at me suddenly.

After they kiss, they turn to me with a smile.

"Juliet, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my cousin."

The monster, Edward, regards me with just as much curiosity as I am him, only his brows furrow in something akin to frustration.

"Hello," he says, smiling politely.

"Hi," I say, unmoved by his human charade. I've gotten quite good at spotting monsters, and he is nothing special.

He frowns and so does Bella as things start to get awkward.

She clears her throat, disentangling herself from Edward Cullen.

Doesn't she know that he's not human?

"So, I'll show you to the office," she says leading the way across the wet lot.

My spine doesn't relax until the door closes behind us in a well-heated room.

"I've got to take care of some stuff before class starts, so I'm going to have to leave you here. Find me if you need help," she says, not waiting for a reply before heading back out into the drizzle.

I step up to the kind, portly looking lady, flashing a nervous smile.

"Hi, I'm Juliet Summers; this is my first day."

"Oh, yes," she says excitedly, shuffling papers. "Your Chief Swan's niece. Here you go dear, just get all your teaches to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day, here's your schedule, and this is a map of the school so you don't get lost."

"Thank you," I say, collecting the papers. "Have a nice day."

"You too, dear."

I exit the office with a new skip in my step, faltering slightly when I notice everyone in the lot staring at me.

A shiver goes down my spine at the creepiness of it, and I hurry into the building that I need for first period English.

By the end, I'm near tears as a headache pounds in my skull, caused by the letters of Romeo and Juliet floating around the page. The teacher called on me to read a passage, but I only got through three words before breaking off.

"I _can't_ ," I tell him, and when he still insists that I read it, I put my head down in my arms and say nothing at all.

By the time lunch comes around, I've decided that I hate school, I hate the teachers, and I hate the students that are _still_ staring.

I move through the cafeteria of freshmen and seniors, wondering where to sit. I briefly think about sitting with my cousin, but with one look at the table she's at, I change my mind.

Another monster has joined them- small and pale and golden eyed. It's best not to chance an attack.

"Hey, Juliet!" Someone calls out, drawing my attention, along with several others, to a table of three freshmen.

I recognize the one calling me as someone who had introduced himself in one of my classes. I remember thinking he was funny and nice enough, so I wander over with a plate of pizza.

"Come sit with us, girl."

"Thanks Josh," I say, relief evident in my voice.

"No problem," he smiles. "This is Jordan and his twin Stacy."

"Hi," I greet with a smile. They looked like they were twins, with the same ginger hair and splash of freckles on their noses and green eyes. "It's nice to meet you."

Jordan leaps to his feet dramatically. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," he quotes.

"Sorry," I say wryly. "Didn't really pay attention in English class."

He sits back down with a soft smile. "I know; I sit two down from you. What happened?"

He didn't look like he was being mean like the Ares kids, or fishing for gossip like Aphrodite's.

I shrug. "My dyslexia moves the letters around so much that I can't read anything. Gives me a migraine too."

"Oh," he says surprised. "Why didn't you just tell the teacher?"

"Tell the entire class there's something wrong with me? No thanks. They don't need another reason to stare."

A hand comes down on my shoulder, patting. "No worries," Josh grins. "We can keep a secret."

Stacy speaks up too. "And if you ever need help in class work or anything, I'd be more than willing to lend a hand."

"Thanks," I say appreciatively, feeling that I had maybe made some really good friends already.

Relaxing enough to eat, I lean back in my chair, all the while keeping an ear on the table with the two Cullens.

"You've got PE next, right?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, I think it will be my favorite class."

"So you're one of _those_ people. I see." Stacy laughs at her brother as he fake pouts.

"You're just upset because you suck at gym."

"That is very true. But now that Juliet is here, she can protect me from you two ganging up on me."

"Of course," I say flashing a grin. "With me on your team, no one stands a chance."

"My hero," he sighs, feinting swooning.

I laugh along with the others, truly enjoying talking with them.

All too soon, lunch ends and they guide me in the direction of the gymnasium. Sadly, I don't get to play today.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please Review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 7

"So, how was school?" Charlie asks over a delicious dinner that Bella made.

"I like homeschooling better, but I made some cool friends. They're even in some of my classes."

"That's good, I guess," Charlie says. The poor man looks uncomfortable. "Bella?" He asks.

She looks up from her plate.

"It was fine. Oh, and Juliet, Alice said that she would take you shopping after school Friday, in Port Angelus."

"Um, actually, Jordan, Stacy, and Josh were going to the movies then, and they invited me. They said that they were just going to hang around the mall, though, until it starts so I can get what I need then." I pause before turning to my uncle, remembering that I should probably ask permission. "That okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course kid. As long as there's an adult with you." He readily agrees.

I grin widely. "Thanks Uncle Charlie, Jordan's mom is taking us."

Bella frowns slightly but doesn't say anything.

The week passes quickly with me falling into a routine of getting up at sunrise and running, then getting back to shower and get ready for school, and uncomfortable rides to school with Bella and Cullen. Then headache in schoolwork, anger the teacher, talk and have fun with my new friends.

I have an amazing time at Port Angelus with them and Jordan and Stacy's mom is really nice. Soon, school starts again, along with the routine.

"You really go to the beach every day at camp?"

"Well, yeah!" I laugh. "It's right along the edge of Long Island Sound. I learned how to swim in that water."

"That's so cool, I wish I could go to that camp." Jordan sighs wistfully.

I shift uncomfortably. "Sorry, it's a really restricted thing. A lot of the kids there don't have families, so it's kind of just, like, a really fun Forster home."

"Well, I still think it'd be really cool to go," Josh grins.

"The weather is supposed to be really nice this weekend, you guys want to go down to La Push?"

I laugh. "I don't know what that is."

"It's a beach down at the local reservation." Stacy rolls her eyes, shoving her brother.

"Then, yeah, I'm in," I grin.

I miss camp and I should probably call soon.

"Awesome," Josh says. "My brother and a bunch of his friends are going down too, so he can take us."

"Oh, who's your brother?" I ask. I don't remember him being mentioned before.

"Mike. He's over there." I follow his finger all the way to another blond boy, sitting at the same table as Bella and her monsters.

I pale slightly.

"Who all is coming too?"

He shrugs. "Mostly everyone at the table, I think."

"What about the Cullens?" I press lightly.

"Naw," Jordan responds. "They go camping whenever the weather's nice."

Huh. Maybe it's a hint as to what they are? I probably should be trying harder to figure it out, but they don't seem to be doing anything dangerous, and apparently, they have been here for a few years.

...

"You girls doing anything this weekend; the weather supposed to be really nice?" Charlie asks at dinner.

I had helped Bella make tacos tonight.

"Yeah, Josh's brother is taking us down to the beach on the reservation."

He pauses, looking at me thoughtfully. "You sure do hang around those boys a lot... You interested in one of them?"

Is he playing papa bear? I grin wickedly. "Sure, they're interesting, but Stacy's cuter."

He chokes on his water just as he's taking a sip, making me giggle. My comment even gave Bella pause, her eyes widening slightly.

Uncle Charlie's cheeks flush scarlet as he finally calms down enough to speak.

"You, uh, you like girls, Juliet?" He finally stammers out.

I shrug, letting a sunny grin split my face.

"They're a lot prettier than boys, don't you think?"

He struggles to take another bite. "Well, uh, good for you."

I giggle again, watching the poor awkward man as he lapses back into silence to finish eating.

He doesn't seem too bothered about that fact that is _girls_ the topic went to, which is always good, the poor man just doesn't know what to do with it.

Bella herself didn't look bothered with it, shooting me curious looks every now and then.

After everyone finishes eating, I take up the plates to do dishes.

...

I startle awake earlier than I should that morning, with a pounding heart. An army of red eyes flash through my memory, and bodies made of icy stone.

In my left arm in my care bear, clutched tightly, but I'm startled to realize that I had drawn my spear when I jerked away, ready for it to be activated with a flick.

I lower it slowly, scanning the room for any danger and my eyes land on the window.

It's open, the wind softly blowing the curtains outward like ghosts.

I gently set my bear and weapon to the side as I get up to get ready for my run. An extra hour will do me good; I haven't been training any.

I set off at a brisk pace, constantly scanning the trees beside the road and on high alert.

Something is watching me.

I'm pleasantly surprised as the sun starts to rise, breaking through the few clouds that dot the sky. I bask in its warmth, throwing my head back to smile at my dad as he drives his sun chariot above.

"I miss you," I whisper to the sun as I walk back up the steps to the house to get ready.

Like Jordan had said, Cullen doesn't pick us up from the house today and Bella drives us in her monster of a truck. I like it much better than his stupid silver Volvo.

...

I wince in sympathy as Jordan gets nailed in the gut with a dodge ball.

"Sorry!" I call, shrilly. Really though, it's not my fault. Coach had picked the teams and it was my job the get the other teams' players out. He just happens to be one of those players, too.

He gives me a thumbs up, walking off the floor to 'jail' slightly hunched over. I didn't think I hit him that hard.

Josh cheers for me, even though I'm on the other team, and Stacy laughs from her spot in the other 'jail'.

Some of the games they play are really fun, if not a little too easy, but they're entertaining enough.

For the rest of the game, I just bounce around, dodging whatever ball is thrown at me. Josh is the source of most of them, him being determined to get me out at least once this year.

Maybe I should just let him... Nah.

"How are you so good at everything?" Josh asks exasperatedly on our way to his brother's car.

Bella was going over to the Cullens' today, so I'll be hanging out at the Newton's house for a few hours before being taken home.

"Sports isn't 'everything,'" I say with an eye roll. "You have way better grades than me; I'm pulling along C's and D's." I sigh. "Annabeth would be so disappointed."

"Who's she?" Stacy asks curiously.

"Only my best friend in the whole world," I say with a duh voice. "She and three other kids found me when I was still running around on the streets. We all found camp together and have been there ever since. Well, Annabeth and I have..."

They don't ask questions, or push for more; they know I'll tell them if I was willing to share it.

"So, video games when we get to the house?" I ask as we pile into Mike's van.

"We have to do homework first." Stacy says, being the buzzkill of the group. "You get bad grades because you always procrastinate doing homework, not because you're any less smart."

I groan, throwing my head back and preparing for the large headache that is sure to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 8

I can't help squealing as I leap out of the car, spinning with my face basking in the sunlight.

The urge to sing in joy is overwhelming, so I let one of my cabin's favorite songs burst out, mixing with my laughter and ruining the tune.

My friends spill out as well, sniggering at me rather loudly.

"I'm goanna guess and say that you're happy." Stacy giggles, looping her arm through mine.

"I love the sun," I sigh, soaking up its warmth. "I miss it so much."

"Well, it's a rare treat here, so enjoy it while it lasts."

I grin over my shoulder at the trudging boys, struggling under the weight of a cooler and stuffed beach bag.

"Come on slow pokes, I want to go in the water."

I giggle at their scowling faces and race forward through the rocky sand, stopping just long enough to pull my shirt over my head and shimmy out of my shorts.

I squeal is surprise at the frigid water, before racing as quickly as I can out of the surf, shivering.

Josh laughs at me, holding a towel out in silent offering.

"Thanks," I breath, pulling it around me.

"Careful, the water's cold," Jordan offers helpfully.

He gets my tongue sticking out at him in return.

"If the water is too cold to go into, why are we at the beach?"

They shrug. "It's just a place to hang out. Sometime the locals come out and build a bonfire when it gets dark. It's really cool, too, because the flames turn all green and blue from the sea water."

I brighten up. "Will there be s'mores?"

"Yes," Stacy giggles at my enthusiasm.

Like he had said, some res kids come out when it starts to get dark.

A few of them immediately converge on Bella, where she greets them enthusiastically.

Curious, I wander over.

"Oh, hey Juliet, this is my friend Jacob. Jacob, this is my cousin."

"Hey," I smile kindly, before looking over his other friends as he introduces them.

"This is Embry, Quil, Seth, and his sister Leah."

My eyes are immediately drawn to the only girl in the group. She's glaring at the small beginning of a fire, looking utterly bored.

She doesn't look like she wants to be here...

"Hello," I say softly, dipping my head to try to catch her gaze.

She turns her attention to me, and her dark eyes immediately widen.

I smile sunnily. "Hello," I repeat, strangely happy to have her attention.

"Hi," she breathes, blinking when I shift to another foot. "Um, I'm Leah," she says, quickly offering her hand and making me giggle.

"I know; it's nice to meet you, Leah." I take her hand, startled slightly by the warmth coming off it.

Someone clears their throat, making me draw my hand away and break eye contact.

The boy, Jacob, has a thoughtful expression as he glances from me to Leah. She's still staring, I realize, before a body slumps heavily onto my shoulders and makes me stagger.

"Jules!" Josh says excitedly, "Come on, Stacy just got out the s'mores."

I grin excitedly and turn away from the res kids, forgetting briefly about Leah and the strange looks directed at me.

"Oh, don't eat all the chocolate!" I gasp, kicking up sand in my haste to get to the ice cooler where my friends are pulling out all the necessities for yummy marshmallowy goodness.

After stuffing myself with several marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers, I steal a guitar that one of the senior boys was randomly strumming, and start playing several popular songs that most of them would know. Soon, I get almost everybody singing along with me, as I sing goodbye to the fading sun.

Several times, I meet Leah's eyes, grinning at her when I do in a silent hello.

Things quiet down some when most of the teens start packing up and heading home.

"Hey," I say, sitting down on the log next to the res girl, wringing out my wet hair.

Josh and Jordan thought it would be funny to toss me into the water again, so now my shirt is sticking uncomfortably against my skin. A cool breeze brushing by makes me shiver.

"You're cold," Leah comments, shrugging out of the sweater she had been wearing and draping it over me.

My cheeks flush slightly, but I pull the cloth closer. It's warm.

"Thanks," I sigh.

"That wasn't very nice of your friends; you could get sick." She frowns when I roll my eyes.

"I've done worse to them and have had worse done to me. I've been living with a bunch of boys for as long as I can remember, so I've done the whole prank wars and retaliation thing."

"I know what you mean," she huffs, and looking at her makes me feel like she does know.

I smile slightly at the prospect of having a new friend.

"You sing very well," she says softly after a while, staring into the dying fire. I can almost imagine being back at camp...

"Thank you. I love music, playing it, singing it."

"You are very good."

"Thank you," I repeat.

We, again, fall into silence as another shiver rakes my body.

She notices and slides closer along the log, close enough that I can feel the strange body heat coming off her. She doesn't seem ill or feverish though, so I'm not too worried.

She suddenly looks up at me, eyes flashing and mouth opening to say something, but she's interrupted before anything can make it past her lips.

"Jules!" Josh calls, waving from the van. I hadn't noticed them leaving the circle of logs. "Come on, it's time to go!"

I stand, slipping the sweater from my shoulders and handing it back with a shy smile.

"Thank you, again, Leah. I'll see you around."

She stands abruptly, hands clenching borrowed clothing, before I can take more than a step away.

"When will I see you again?" She asks quickly and, looking into her eyes, they almost look desperate.

"I guess the next time the sun is out." I shrug. "Uncle Charlie might drag me along to visit his friend out here, so if you're ever hanging around Billy Black's house, maybe then."

When she doesn't say anything else, I give her one last smile before turning and jogging through the sand to the van.

"Have fun?" Stacy asks with raised eyebrows.

"Leah's nice," is all I say before buckling in.

Bella looks at me from the passenger seat with questioning eyes. Again, I shrug.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I should probably let you guys know that the timelines are very messed up, especially the Percy Jackson one, so, just do your best to ignore it.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 9

"Beth, what's wrong?" I demand upon seeing my best friend's shimmery face in the Iris Message.

She has dark circles under her eyes, and her blond hair doesn't have its usual shine, instead, hanging limply from her head.

She looks thinner, and worry lines seemed to have taken permanent residence on her face.

Tears well up in her eyes just by my question, and fear forms a heavy knot in my stomach.

"Percy's missing. A-a few days after you left, he never made it back to his cabin. Juliet, he's just disappeared."

"I'm coming home; I'll be on the earliest flight out."

"No," she says quickly, before I can wave my hand through the connection. "There's nothing that you can do, everyone is already looking. You just stay there and finish up the school year."

"He's my friend too, Annabeth. I'm coming home," I say firmly. "Besides, winter break is in a week. It won't be a problem getting off early. I'll see you soon."

She swallows thickly. "Okay. Thanks, Sunshine."

"Anything for you, Beth." I murmur, swiping my hand through the air to disconnect the Iris Message.

I collect the little prism used to make the rainbow, and flip off the flashlight before moving through the back door and into the house.

"Uncle Charlie!" I call, stopping when I see him sitting there in his chair watching the game.

"What is it Jules?" He asks, sitting up and putting the TV on mute when he sees my face.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go home. Right now or as soon as possible."

"What's wrong; what happened?" Hurt shines in his eyes and I hate myself for putting it there. "Is this about a boy? Or, er, girl?"

"What? No." I sigh. "Well, actually, yes. One of my best friends back home went missing. He's like a brother to me an I have to help them look."

"Alright, Juliet, of course." He says standing up and wrapping me in a comforting hug. I find myself blinking away tears and hugging him back.

"I'll go get you a flight."

"Thanks uncle Charlie," I sniff.

"No problem, kid, as long as you come back." He pats my shoulder before going off to schedule a flight.

"What's going on?" Bella asks with a frown at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm going home for a little while, but I'll be back. Will you let my friends know?"

"Sure, yeah," she nods, brow furrowed, but she doesn't ask questions. I'm thankful for that.

The earliest flight that Charlie is able to get turns out to be later that night, and I'm arriving back in New York by early morning.

Like Annabeth had said, though, my visit does little to help in finding Percy, and I'm soon flying home with defeat in my heart.

I believe Nico when he says that the son of Poseidon is alive, but I also believe that there are some things worse than death. I can only hope that, wherever he is, he's okay.

Charlie takes one look at my face when I step out of the airport, and gives me a hug. Tears don't come, I've dealt with enough of those from Annabeth to not feel right shedding my own.

However, I return the hug with a sigh before climbing into the passenger seat of his cruiser.

"This weekend, Bella and I are going over to my friend Billy's place. Do you want to come? Jacob's been asking about you; apparently you made an impression on one of his friends." He chuckles lightly, trying to break the silence.

"Sure," I agree easily. "And I'm fine, uncle Charlie. If he's alive, he'll find his way home no matter what."

"All right kid," he says.

...

"So, where have you been?" Jordan asks on Monday. "I mean, Bella told us you went back to New York, but why?"

I sigh, taking a bite of my salad. "One of my best friends went missing and I went back to help any way I could. We haven't found him yet.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry Juliet."

I shrug. "I don't want to talk about it. So when are we planning to go out to the movies again; I can do with a distraction?"

"Well," Stacy says sitting up, "we could probably go out on..." She trails off, watching something off to my right.

I follow her eyes to see Bella, Edward, and Alice Cullen walking over.

I groan, realizing that I had forgotten about them.

Alice smiles excitedly at me, rocking back on her heels as she stops just a few feet away.

"Hello, Juliet," Edward says politely. "My family and I would like ask if you and Bella would come to dinner at our house. Esme is quite excited to be cooking for more people."

I lean back, tilting my head at the pale monsters as a board expression slides onto my face. My eyes rove over each feature that screams 'not human'.

"I'm sure your family would just _love_ to have us for dinner. Sure, I might as well," I finally respond.

All three exchange looks. Maybe Bella does know what they are.

"Good, then I'll see you tonight," Alice claps happily.

After they reach the doors, Josh turns to face me.

"What was _that_ about?" He asks.

"Weren't you paying attention?" I tease. "I'm meeting the boyfriend's family."

Stacy rolls her eye. "Let's hope everyone is still alive by the end of the night."

I chuckle lightly. If only she knew.

...

Amusement twitches my lips as I stare down big brother Cullen, and watch him put the bite of steak in his mouth.

I had figured out early on that they were only hiding their food, and they probably aren't supposed to eat what humans do. The biggest, Emmet, makes the funniest faces when I force them to actually eat.

"So what's your game?" I ask after I finished half of my food. I already dismissed that it might be poisoned; that's not really a monster's style.

Everyone's fork stills.

"What do you mean, Juliet?" Daddy Cullen asks, question in his eye.

"Come on, a family of monsters invites me to dinner, one of them dating my cousin? I have to say that this is the strangest and most perplexing way anyone has tried to kill me. Though there was that one time when I was almost crushed by the sky..."

The reaction is immediate. Every single body turns to stone with the exception of Bella, who is looking nervously back and forth to each person.

"Pardon?" Carlisle Cullen asks, tilting his head as if he heard wrong.

"I have to give it to you; I haven't quite figured out what you are, yet, but that doesn't matter much. If you make one move to hurt me or any other human, I'll send you to Tarturous." I carefully level a heavy stare at each Cullen before cutting off a piece of steak. I have to give it to momma Cullen- she can cook.

Emmet's booming laugh fills the dining room. "Rose, I like her. I like her a lot."

The prettiest Cullen, Rose, nods approvingly which seems to surprise most of them.

Bella stands up anxiously. "It's not what you think, Juliet; they don't hurt people."

"They're monsters, of course they do." I scoff.

"But we don't want to be," Edward says softly, looking down at his hands.

I study him carefully, trying to remember that they can be excellent liars.

"What are you, anyway? You're not like any monster I've met."

Carlisle exchanges looks with the others before sighing. "We are vampires, though not the traditional kind. We drink animal blood."

I keep my expression carefully blank.

"Empousa? No, you're not like the ones I met. You're not Greek, are you?" I ask stunned. "Were you once human?"

"Yes," Carlisle answers, confusion furrowing his brow. "Did you say Greek? What other monsters have you encountered?"

My eyebrows raised and I laugh. "So you really don't know what I am, and you really are just dating my cousin?" Another laugh bubbles in my chest at their confused confirmation.

"Wait, so you're not human? Is that why I can't hear your thoughts?"

I grin cheekily, standing up. When I do, they jerk to their feet as well as if I were going to attack them.

"I am Juliet Summers, daughter of Apollo, god of music, art, poetry, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, light, and most importantly, sun."

"You expect us to believe you're half god?" Rosalie sneers.

"The proper term is demigod, but I don't care what you believe as long as you're not trying to kill me."

I sigh after a few thoughtful moments of silence, and start walking toward the door.

"Can we go home now, Bella?" I ask impatiently. "I'm sure they need some time to think now, and decide if they believe me."

"Um, yeah," she stammers, tripping after me to unlock the truck.

She's silent on the way back to the house, until we pull up in the driveway.

"Is your dad really a god?" She asks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I've known since I was five when I ran away from home. My stepdad had just killed my mom when he appeared in a flash of golden light, telling me to run. Monsters chased me for a while until I found a group of kids like me, and we made out way to Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe place for kids like me, where we learn to fight monsters and survive."

"That's...kind of sad," she whispers.

I shrug. "It's my home and I have so many friends and family that I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Wow," she breathes. "I didn't think there was so much more supernatural out there."

I smile and slide out of the tobacco smelling truck and into the ever-present rain.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please Review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 10

"So how was dinner with the Cullens?" Josh asks, leaning forward conspiratorially with humor dancing in his baby blue eyes.

"It actually turned out okay. A lot better than I thought it would be."

"So they have your approval?" Stacy smirks, stealing a fry off my plate.

"They seem nice enough, and Bella could end up with worse. I did have fun threatening them though." I grin, letting my amusement show, and they laugh.

"I would have paid to see that," Jordan smirks. "You trying to be scary? My guppy is more terrifying."

My smile turns sly. "I can be quite intimidating, if I want to."

They chuckle disbelievingly, but I let it go.

"So, movies Sunday?" Stacy offers.

"Yeah, but I'm going down to the reservation Saturday with Charlie and Bella."

"That's cool, but bring your homework so you can get it done before we hang out," Josh says, making me grimace.

"What, are you taking over Stacy's job?"

Both Stacy and Josh pull offended faces. "Hey, I just don't want our time with you ending early because you have to do 2+2."

"And I just want you to get the best grades you can get," Stacy huffs.

I let a smile break my straight face.

...

"Uhg!" I scream through my teeth, pulling my hair to the point of sharp pain, and slam my head hard into the floor. "Oh, ow ow ow," I grimace, rubbing my forehead.

"I don't think making yourself loose brain cells will help you figure things out," an amused voice says behind me.

I give a startled gasp, flipping around fast with a hammering heart.

Leah stands there in the rain, hood flipped up and hands stuffed in her pockets. Her dark eyes dance in happiness as she looks down at me.

I hadn't heard her walk up.

Following Josh's advice, I had taken my homework with me to Billy's, but I couldn't concentrate with them watching a game, and since Jacob and Bella were able to escape to his garage, I decided to lay out on the porch and attempt to get stuff done.

I blush and move to lean against the side of the house, brushing my hair behind my hair.

"I'm more of trying to knock the letters back into place. I don't understand any of this."

She flashes me a smile and moves to sit next to me. "Maybe I can help," she offers, reaching for my Shakespeare book.

"Jacob is out in the garage," I offer, because why else would she be at his house than to see him.

"I'm not here to see him," she says simply, gently plucking the source of my headache from my hands.

"Okay, what part of this don't you understand?" She asks, flipping through a few pages.

My face burns in shame, and the uncomfortable topic makes my ADHA kick in. My hands wring the hem of my sky blue sweater and my voice comes out in a whisper.

"I can't read any of it. When I get frustrated, my dyslexia gets worse, and then I get even more frustrated."

I can feel her stare on my face. "Oh," she says softly in surprise.

My knuckles turn white with how hard they are clenching.

"'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love is deep;'" she reads softly and my head jerks up to stare. "'The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu-'"

She speaks softly, quietly as if speaking just to me. Her eyes flick across the page, taking in the old words and giving them life in the way she reads.

Her short hair brushes gently against her cheeks, but she does nothing to push it away. Still staring, I notice that there are flecks of gold in her dark eyes and a splash of small freckles on her tan nose. Her long dark lashes brush her cheeks when she blinks.

My gaze drops lower, drawn to her moving lips that carefully form the words I couldn't make out.

Coming from her, it doesn't sound like Shakespeare at all, but more like an ancient music.

"'Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. Hence I will to my ghostly Friar's close cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell.'" She pauses in her reading and looks up at me. "That was the end of the scene."

Dropping my eyes, I see that she had, indeed, read all the way to the end of the scene.

"Thank you," I whisper, and then look up to give her my best smile. "Thank you so much. No one has ever done that for me before."

Her jaw slackens and she blinks several times before her own answering smile lights her face.

"Anytime. So, what else do you have to get done?"

"Don't you have something better to do than help a freshman with her homework?"

"Nope," she says, pulling my other textbooks closer and I find that I can't look away from her face again.

...

"So," Bella says, softly closing our bedroom door when we return from Billy's house. "Leah's cute, don't you think," she comments.

I look up sharply from my drawers, sleep clothes dangling from my fingers. Is she trying to talk girls with me? Is this some sort of cousin bonding thing?

"Leah's nice," I say simply, moving to remove my weapons in order to change.

She frowns at my vague reply, before seeming to give up easily and move on to another topic.

"What is that, anyway?" She asks.

I glance at where she's pointing to my stick of a weapon.

"Oh!" I say happily, snatching it up to show it off. "This is my spear."

I flick it and watch as metal plates extend and fall into place. Bella takes a surprised step back, staring wide eyed as I twirl it.

"Neat, right?"

"Um, yeah." Her voice is higher than normal so I quickly put it away under my pillow.

"That's quite the trick you have there," a voice says behind me and Bella is still standing in front of the door.

In a practiced motion, I spin, drawing a bow and notching a glowing gold arrow, firing two into Edward Cullen's feet and nailing him into the floor.

His mouth opens as wide as his eyes in a silent scream of pain.

Bella gives a little shriek and rushes forward to help.

I roll my eyes, folding my bow and clicking the pin back in place in my hair.

"Don't you know not to sneak into a girl's bedroom?" I scowl, tugging on my nightshirt I had yet to pull on.

"Sorry," his strange bell like voice squeaks, hissing when he tries to pull an arrow out of his foot, and jerking his hand away.

It's still glowing white-hot.

I sigh in response to Bella's pleading look and walk over to pull the arrows harshly out of the floor and back out through his feet.

"You can hurt me." He says disbelievingly, leaning against the window he snuck through.

I scowl. "Didn't you hear me when I said that I have killed monsters before?"

"But you can hurt me." He says again, incredulously.

I roll my eyes, snatching up my toothbrush and toothpaste. "You've got a bright one there, Bells," I call sarcastically over my shoulder, closing the door firmly behind me.

When I get back into the room, Bella and Edward are cuddled on her bed speaking softly, so I just lay down on my own bed, turning my back to them.

I keep my hair clip in and one hand under my pillow when I fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay; I bet you'll like this one! Please enjoy and review, let me know how I did with that particular scene- you will know which one when you read it. Review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 11

"Hello?" I ask, rubbing my hand down my face and leaning heavily into the counter with the phone pressed lightly to my ear.

Charlie was working to late and Bella went over to the Cullen's right after school, so I had the house to myself. I had just trudged in, wet, muddy, and exhausted from training, when the phone rang.

There's a pause on the other end. "Juliet?" A girl's voice asks.

"Yeah."

"Hey, this is Leah." I straighten up and a smile immediately slides into my face. It had been a week since we hung out and I quite enjoyed her company.

"Hi," I almost bang my head against the wall, before thinking better of it, because you can hear the happy smile in my voice. "What's up?"

"A bunch of friends of mine are having a bonfire tonight where the elders will be telling old legends of our tribe. I was hoping you would come," she says nervously.

"Sure," I start to say, but I stop short, glancing at the empty driveway. "Actually, I can't. Charlie's still at work, and Bella hasn't been home since school. I don't have anyone to drive me."

There seems to be an argument on the other end and a small scuffle ending with an exasperated, "fine!"

I giggle slightly at the sound of the phone being picked up again, and a slightly breathless Leah speaks again.

"No worries, I'm borrowing someone's ride and I'll pick you up in an hour."

I grin widely at the wall. "Great, I'll see you soon!" Saying a quick goodbye, I race up the stairs to shower and get ready.

Sporting a blue skirt over black leggings, I pull on my orange camp T-shirt. I just put my weapons on my person when the doorbell rings.

Taking the stairs two at I time, I pull open the door, smiling in greeting. Leah's own teeth flash upon seeing me and she steps out of the way so I can come out and close the door.

I pause, seeing a shiny black motorcycle sitting in the driveway.

"Come on," she says, walking past and swinging a leg over. She smirks teasingly, holding out a black polished helmet.

I put it on before clambering onto the seat right behind her. The dip in it makes me slide forward closer than I was planning. The helmet hides my blush nicely.

"Um." I tentatively touch her waist but she reaches behind her and physically wraps my arms around her.

"You're going to have to hold tighter than that," she tells me, starting up the motorcycle.

Thank the gods that she can't see me, because I'm basically hyperventilating. I'm practically smushed against her and I've never sat this intimately with someone before- not even with Annabeth, but something just feels different about now, and when I'm with my best friend. We're sitting so close that, though she can't see my face, she could probably feel my pounding heart.

She takes a deep shaky breath before pulling out and racing out the drive.

When we finally stop, I get off quickly, clearing my throat awkwardly.

There are a few other cars around but my eyes are immediately drawn to the huge fire pit that is just starting to blaze.

Jacob and all his friends that I met at La Push, plus a bunch more boys, are smiling and shoving each other.

The first thing I think when I see them, is 'big.' Every single one must stand over six feet.

Then I notice the few other people, the ones that must be the elders, and a few girls.

A little three-year-old girl is resting on Quil's shoulders and the sight makes me smile slightly.

I jump as a hand rests on my lower back, looking up to see Leah's dark eyes. The little gold flecks in them seem to stand out even more at this moment and I suddenly find it hard to breathe.

I step away taking a deep breath. She just smiles, takes my hand, and guides me over to the slowly growing flames where she introduces me to everyone. I get a little uncomfortable with the way her father studies me.

Actually, all the elders are giving me strange looks and I inch slightly behind Leah, who I just noticed, has yet to let go of my hand.

She takes one look at me before glaring at the adults. Their gazes immediately seem to find something more interesting.

I watch in awe as the boys eat, and eat, and eat, and I don't know where they are putting it all because it is a _lot_ of food. Even Leah is able to wolf down three burgers and a hotdog before taking a look at me, and slowing down.

It's after that, with the orange dancing flames high, and night wrapping around the campfire setting, that a hush seems to fall on the group.

Quil Sr. opens his mouth and starts telling the legends.

He tells of the spirit warriors, and the chief who became a wolf shifter, and he told of the cold ones. He tells of something called imprinting that the wolves do and how they start aging once they give up shifting. He tells of the Cullens and a treaty.

The way he speaks as he tells the stories makes me think of the oracle that used to stay in the attic of the Big House. Thank the gods that Rachel became the new one; the mummy was creepy as heck and surprisingly heavy. I probably gave her brain damage, if that's possible, when I had to help carry her back to the attic after she went for her little nighttime walk.

The way the legends go together though, and the accuracy of the Cullens, makes doubt and unease stir in the pit of my stomach.

I find myself studying the guys again, and looking over Leah as she gives the storyteller her rapt attention.

Legends and myths make a habit of being real, so why wouldn't an old tribe's be too?

I listen carefully all the way to the end, and even after he's finished I still stare unseeingly at the fire.

Is Lady Hestia tending the hearth back at camp right now?

"Juliet?" Leah asks softly, snapping me out of my idle thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me down on the beach?"

I stare at her offered hand for a few seconds before taking it and allowing her to pull me to my feet.

"Sure."

We walk in silence until the chatter around the bonfire is just background noise next to the sea.

Since hanging out with Percy, I had developed a new appreciation for it. I wonder where he is right now... Is he safe? Gods, I hope so.

"What are you thinking about?" Leah asks, once again breaking me from my thoughts.

"Different things," I answer honestly. "My mind is everywhere. I miss home a lot. We always have a big campfire, like this, after dinner where my cabin leads in songs and we talk and celebrate being alive. I've never been away this long before, and I'm worried about everyone and I just-"

I break off as Leah catches my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Everything's going to be okay- I know it."

And even though I know that she can't possibly know that, or what's going on, my shoulders relax and I take comfort in her words and her touch.

"Thanks," I say.

We continue walking, the sound of the crashing waves and the distant symphony of laughing to break the silence.

"Juliet, I have to tell you something. About me. And I don't quite know how to tell you or how you'd react. But you need to know that...that..."

"What?" I ask softly. "That the legends I heard tonight are true? That you turn into a wolf?"

Her eyes widen to saucers and, because our hands are still linked, she pulls me to a stop as well when she freezes.

"How-how did you know?"

I smile reassuringly to let her know that I wasn't going to run away screaming.

"Where I come from, myths that you hear about tend to turn out to be real. I have some secrets, too, that you don't know about. And if you can accept me as I am when I finally decide to tell you, I can accept you, now, as _you_ are."

Her eyes glisten, reflecting the moon and adding splashes of silver to the gold. I've never though night, the moon, could ever look so beautiful than right then.

She steps closer, entwining the fingers of our clasped hand, and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. My breath hitches as she leans down, so close that our noses brush and her short hair tickles my cheeks.

"You are so amazing," she whispers so softly that I barely catch it.

My heart pounds wildly, making its way up my throat where it lodges there.

"Um," I gasp, and take a step back. Her hand falls from my cheek, and she looks lost. "I can't do this."

"Oh," she says, releasing my hand and taking another step back, hurt. Tears shine in her eyes again, and I don't know how looking at something so beautiful can hurt so much. So I don't. I stare at my feet, digging them deeper and deeper into the sand as if I might be able to burry myself and disappear too.

"I'm sorry," she chokes. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but, the imprint thing. You could just look at someone, and fall in love with them, forgetting completely about me."

She looks up hopefully, tears disappearing. "That's why? The imprinting thing? Nothing else?"

I look up confused. "Isn't that enough?"

She laughs, actually laughs, and I changed my mind. _Now_ the night looks the most beautiful than it ever has.

She takes two large steps forward, putting us back in the position I had pulled away from. I struggle half-heartedly.

"I already imprinted, dummy," she says, tracing my cheek with her thumb.

"What?" It surprises me how much that statement actually hurts.

"The moment I saw you, nothing else mattered. You are my everything, Juliet, and I will never hurt you, ever."

My heart soars the moment her lips meet mine, and my hand doesn't know what to do with itself so it clutches the front of her shirt, holding her there as long as I can.

Her lips, her hands, are scalding against mine and I soon find myself lightheaded.

It's only when I pull myself away, gasping for air, that I realized that I had forgotten to breathe.

A smile stretches my cheeks almost painfully when I see the unfocused eyes of my first kiss.

I pull her by the hand so we're walking again, and it seems to take an entire five seconds for Leah to come back to reality.

When she finally does, she smiles down at me, walking slightly closer than we had been before.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 12

My giddy smile never leaves my face as I arrive home, feeling as if I'm floating on a cloud. I can't help but feeling that this is what love, the romantic kind, feels like. At least, if not, this must be what falling in love feels like.

Really, really, happy with sparkles and rainbows and unicorns floating around me.

"Hey Jules," Charlie greets looking up from the spaghetti Bella made. "You look happy; what's up?" He asks.

Bella looks up distractedly from her own plate.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick," I sing loudly with a little spin. Leah wasn't actually wearing any cherry chapstick, but she did taste like the s'mores we were eating earlier- like chocolate and sun...

Charlie's fork clatters to the table, flinging noodles.

"What?"

"Goodnight, Uncle Charlie," I sigh, kissing him on the cheek and dancing up the stairs, singing happily.

Bella comes into the room a little while later with a smirk.

"Charlie's freaking out right now. He doesn't really know what to do with you dating a girl, since he can't really threaten her."

I roll over to look at her. I had been softly strumming my guitar that Will had sent in the mail.

"Leah kissed me," I blurt, covering my cheeks to stop the sting of my happy blush.

Her smile widens.

"So are you two together now?" She asks.

"I guess so, I mean, we didn't really talk about it and I've never done this before, so I'm not sure. But I like her."

"I know," Bella laughs, moving more into the room to sit on her bed. "Edward will be here again tonight," she tells me, glancing at the window.

I sigh, mood souring slightly. "What's with him and sneaking into your room, anyway? It's creepy."

She blushes. "It's sweet."

"It's stalkerish," I correct, rolling off the bed to change into pajamas.

"He's just making sure I'm safe. He's protecting me."

"People who try to protect me usually end up dead, missing, or turned into a tree. Long story," I say to her odd look on the last one. "The point is, you should learn to defend yourself so that when he protects you, you have his back so he doesn't get hurt in the process."

"I can't fight vampires," she says frustrated, though I have a feeling that I'm not the source. "I'm just human."

"Human's have strength; they just don't know it."

"Easy for you to say, _you're_ half God," she grumbles.

I sigh, but let it go as I head to the bathroom.

...

"What happened to you?" Stacy asks at lunch, and I sigh. Both boys had already asked me this in class.

"I tripped when I went for my morning run," I reply with a bored tone.

"It looks more like your face went through a cheese grader," she deadpans.

The truth is that my brief phone call with Leah sent out a signal to the nearest monsters, and I was ambushed by a small pack of hell hounds that made me think of the shifters of La Push.

Luckily I was on my morning run when I happened, and nowhere near the house or school. I don't feel like getting kicked out so soon, and since Charlie already saw my road kill face that I got from being flung across the cement, I couldn't take any ambrosia to heal myself.

"Thanks," I comment. "That's what every girl wants to hear."

"What is?" Josh asks, sliding into a seat at the same time as Jordan.

"Nothing," I say dismissively before perking up and practically bouncing out of my seat. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jordan asks, shoving his face full of BBQ sandwich. I may not be an Aphrodite child, but that is disgusting.

"I had my first kiss this weekend."

All of them seem to spew food at the same time.

"What?!" Jordan and Josh say at the same time as Stacy bounces and says, "Really?!"

I nod.

"With who?" Josh frowns and I think it's so cute that the boys get protective of me the same as with Stacy.

"Her name is Leah, and I actually met her when we went to the beach and we hung out a few times since then. She kissed me Friday and it was so perfect..."

They blink several times before responding, and I realize my mistake. I don't actually know how they would react to that news- of her being a girl. This is a small town after all.

"Oh," Stacy finally says. "I didn't know you were gay."

"Huh," Jordan says.

"Alright then," Josh says, smashing his fists together threateningly. "Where is this girl that we need to intimidate?"

I start to grin again at their easy acceptance as they start going on about meeting her and talking to her about 'treating me right'.

...

Leah completely freaks out when she sees my face that afternoon when she picks me up to hang out.

She throws her helmet off and is by my side instantly, cupping my face with such soft hands that it doesn't hurt like it had with anyone else.

"What happened?" She demands, a deep throaty growl in her voice that makes my heart flutter. "Who did this?"

Her jaw is locked and her eyes dark- and she's absolutely stunning.

She gently traces my ear and under jaw that had been spared from my skid.

"I, uh, fell on my run this morning," I answer, slightly distracted from her being so close.

Her eyes, that had been inspecting the side of my face, flick to study mine. She sighs and drops her hands, taking one of mine in her's.

"You need to be more careful. I don't like you getting hurt."

"I'm okay, really," I tell her honestly. "I've had far worse before."

That might not have been as reassuring as I meant it to be because her jaw tenses again. She doesn't say anything, just walking me over to the borrowed motorcycle and carefully placing the discarded helmet onto my head in a way that it doesn't brush my cheek.

I climb on after she starts it, immediately wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her close. Her muscles flex under my fingers as she revs the engine and takes off down the road.

We didn't have much planned for the day, except just officially meeting Emily and the others of the pack. We had kind of just kept to ourselves at the bonfire, so this time we actually get to talk.

I didn't even blink at Emily's scars, having seen far worse during and after battle. I give no indication that I even noticed, because really, I hadn't.

Emily is very nice, and the same goes for Kim, who had previously been the only girls around the pack other than Claire- but she doesn't count.

I also find out about Sam and Leah and what they used to have and what happened.

Leah tensed up beside me when Paul brought it up and continued explaining with my encouragement.

I frown slightly at the proof that Leah would have forgotten all about me if she hadn't already imprinted on me. But she did imprint on me, and I snuggle closer into her arms on the couch in reassurance.

Leah relaxes, burrowing her nose at the top of my head.

Surprisingly, it's not all that awkward to be around her after the kiss.

The Cullens are also brought up in this visit, briefly mentioning Bella and her relation with both the vampires and myself. They were intrigued when I told them that I knew they weren't human the first time I met them, but I just skirt around the questions that followed.

Leah might be the only one to notice, but she just gives me a curious look and says nothing.

After begging repeatedly and puppy dog eyes, Leah reluctantly shows me her wolf form. Her head is lowered and ears laying flat when she slinks out of the trees toward me, and I squeal, jumping up and down in place.

I had feared that she would look like a hellhound, but she just looks like a large, overgrown, silver wolf. I flash back the Lady Artemis's Wolves when I first came across the hunters. Ever since then I had kind of been obsessed with them but Luke and Annabeth had never let me get one.

I rush forward when she emerges, cooing as I pet her soft fur and hug her around her large neck.

She startles, jerking slightly, before giving a wolf grin and licking me with her large wet tongue.

I shriek happily, shoving her nose away so she can't do it again.

The rest of the pack and two imprints look on in amusement as she nudges me so hard I fall into a puddle of mud. I fling some at her in retaliation but she just skips away so I give chase, most of my colorful clothing and face covered in brown.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hopefully, some questions are answered in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 13

When we get back to my house, hair damp from Emily's shower that she let us use, and me practically drowning in Leah's clothes, Leah walks me to the front door.

I eye Charlie's police cruiser that is parked in the driveway, and notice the curtain in the kitchen twitch.

I smile happily up at Leah, pushing a damp blond curl from my face.

"I had a lot of fun today," I tell her, rocking back on my heels. This is the part in the movies that the guy kisses the girl on the doorstep, even thought this wasn't actually a date. "It was cool meeting everyone."

She nods, eyes lighting up in a way that I can see the gold flecks.

"Maybe I can take you on a real date, eventually?" She phrases it as more of a hopeful question.

I bob my head before leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss the underside of her jaw. It's really the only part of her face that I could reach, otherwise I would have aimed for her cheek.

"Goodnight Leah, I'll see you later."

She stands, stunned, as I turn and let myself into the house.

Charlie appears at the end of the hallway with a frown, looking up and down the clothes that aren't mine.

"Isn't that girl a little too old for you?" He asks. "An what happened to your clothes?"

"She's only two years and a few months older. And if you must know, we played in the mud with a bunch of puppies," I say, grinning as I remember as the other wolves decided to join in after lopping a handful of mud, missing, and hitting Jacob instead.

He was very quick to retaliate and soon everyone was joining in, even Emily and Kim who hid behind their mates when they weren't slinging the brown goop.

He frowns but let's me go as I go to walk past him.

He softens when I kiss his cheek as I walk past. "Goodnight Uncle Charlie; is Bella upstairs?"

He nods, shuffling into the living room. "Yeah, said she was going to bed early so try not to wake her."

I roll my eyes. 'Going to bed early' is code for 'have Edward sneak into my room'.

Sure enough, they don't even bother to untangle themselves when I walk in to grab my toothbrush.

Bella just glances up for a moment before turning all her attention back to her boyfriend.

I like the girl well enough, but she stares at him like he's a God, and that's just annoying. I've met a few gods, one of whom I seen every day for ten years, and they aren't all that great. They're just a bunch of arguing children that happen to be all powerful.

When I come back in, they haven't moved at all other than for Edward to start sniffing her neck, which makes me uncomfortable.

"You ready to go?" He asks, surprisingly untangling himself a while after Charlie went to bed.

I frown as Bella gets up as well with a, "yeah."

I, myself, found it very difficult to sleep with a vampire in the room.

"Where are you going that's so important as to sneak out?" I ask, sitting up slowly.

Bella seems startled before a guilty look slides onto her face.

"She's coming to watch us train for the upcoming battle," Edward answers, making me stiffen and become more alert in an instant.

"What battle and what does it have to do with Bella?"

Bella flushes, pulling closer to her vampire.

"Last year a small coven of human drinkers was hunting me, and Edward killed one of the vampire's mate so now she wants to kill me in revenge." Edward continues for her. "We just found out that she's building a newborn army of vampires, so Jasper is training everyone since he is something of an expert in that criteria."

I immediately start throwing on training clothes and my orange camp t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks.

"I'm coming with you, obviously. I'm not leaving my human cousin's, that I just found out I had, protection to a vampire and his family."

Bella immediately starts to protest but Edward's rise above her's as well.

We all pause to listen for Charlie. Edward continues as he lets out a snore.

"Even if you are only half human, you can't fight. Vampires are so much faster than anything you may have faced."

I glare harshly at him, letting my bow grow in my hand, and it gives off a soft golden glow. He winces, remembering when two of my arrows pinned his feet to this very floor.

"I am no mere human that I look. I have trained since I was five to fight monsters like you, battled gods, been in a war where I've watched my friends and family die, and another war is just on the horizon with the oldest _being_ waking up to destroy the entire world. Do not think me so little as to not be able to fight a measly battle of vampires. It will be easy. How many are there; a hundred? Two hundred?" I question, and his jaw clenches.

"So far twenty."

I mouth the word before throwing my head back and laughing so hard that I fall back on my bed and briefly worry that I might wake Charlie.

He growls, quieting my laughter but not my amusement.

"Newborn vampires are much fast and stronger that a regular one, and they're unpredictable."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and climb back to my feet. "Lead the way, Cullen, and show me where this training is taking place.

He is fast, I have to admit, but I only lag slightly as he carries Bella through the forest. I had refused to let him touch me when he insisted that he had to carry me.

I had raced wood nymphs for as long as I can remember, and run miles away from chasing monsters. If I hadn't been through such vigorous training, I wouldn't have been able to keep up at all, but I had, so I managed.

We reach the clearing within minutes him staring back at me in shock. I'm almost eager for him to watch me fight.

I stop short when I see the wolves, a mixture between panic of them finding out my secret so soon, and anger.

"You're fighting?" I demands of the smallest wolf with a silver coat, walking right passed the red one who had made is way over to Bella with a confused glance shot at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" Anger gives way to just upset as I stop in front of Leah.

"What are you doing here?" Edward translates for me and I whirl to glare at him.

"Stay out of their head!" I hiss making him blink.

"How else are you supposed to know what they are saying?"

I just continue to glare, knowing that he's right but unwilling to admit it. Him doubting my ability to fight had really upset me. Fighting is something that I take great pride in after Thalia was turned into a tree, and even more so afterward when she looked at me with such a proud expression.

I turn back to the silver wolf, softening at her pressed ears and lowered head.

"I just found out about the battle and came to help..."

I pause as her large head turns to glare at the penny headed vampire.

"You haven't told her?" He asks, turning his confused eyes back to me, and I clench my fists.

"Not _yet_ ," I sigh. "I was hoping to have a little more normalcy before telling. Even if I like Leah, I just _met_ her."

Everyone is looking at me by now, the wolves, the vampires, the one human.

"You just met us and you told the whole family," Edward says with a smug look shot at the wolves and getting a disapproving one from Bella.

"Firstly, I thought you already knew. Second, you already knew I wasn't normal, and third which is actually the only reason, I don't care what _you_ think of me." I say annoyance grinding my teeth. I've never been so angered and frustrated with a single being before. Usually, it takes a lot more than a person's mere presence to aggravate me so much. I'm acting like an Ares kid.

He glances at Leah. "Your wolf wants to know what we are talking about. She's also thinking a few choice swear words at me that should never come from a lady."

I softly brush my fingers over Leah's furry cheek to draw her attention back to me.

"I'm not...human. Well, not fully. The Greek myths are real and I'm a demigod. My father is Apollo and the camp that I go to is a safe place for other half-bloods where we can train and learn to survive."

She stares at me for a long time and I turn desperately towards Edward.

"What's she thinking?" I ask.

He hesitates. But before he can speak, Carlisle steps forward to address everyone nervously.

"Wolves, Juliet," he acknowledges me with a nod, "thank you for attending this first training session. Perhaps you should discuss Juliet's...origin later for more privacy."

Leah pulled her large dark eyes away from me and nods to Carlisle.

"They agreed," Edward says unnecessarily. "Sam said that only a few of them will attend each time, as the others can see the lessons when they are in wolf form."

"Very well. We are just thankful that you have offered to help protect Bella."

"Of course," Edward translates, an annoyed expression crossing his face. "My wolves are eager to kill as many leeches as possible."

I giggle at the 'leech' comment. "I'll have to use that one. Or mosquito." I mumble, drawing a rumbling chuckle from the giant wolf beside me. I grin at her, momentarily forgetting the hard talk that we're going to have to have.

She lies down on the grass with a grunt, grabbling the hood on my sweatshirt to pull me down against her. She nudges my cheek before laying her large warm head on my stretched out legs. I'm, apparently, already forgiven for whatever else we may need to talk about.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 14

I eagerly listen as Jasper starts to talk, always willing to learn more fighting ways and styles as I rest against, as Edward had said, my wolf.

I start to get really excited when he starts demonstrating, only Alice being able to beat him with her gift and ending it with an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

I smile slightly at that. Now I'm no Aphrodite girl, but they are kinda cute together.

When he asks for another volunteer, after thoroughly beating both Edward and Emmet, and his graceful defeat from his mate, I instantly leap to my feet.

Okay, so maybe I was wanting to show off for Leah, but I also wanted to prove Edward's stupid assumptions about me to be flat out wrong and rub them in his face.

Leah's teeth grabbing my sleeve and her high whine makes me pause. Her eyes are wide and pleading and even the other wolves look uncomfortable about me fighting.

"It's okay, Puppy, I'll be fine," I mumble, having started calling her that earlier today after she showed me her wolf form.

She whines again, letting go after I tug slightly.

Turning to face my opponent, he as well looks hesitant to fight me. He turns to Carlisle in silent question, but papa vampire just frowns worriedly.

"Are there any rules on taking off limbs?" I ask offhandedly, trying to get him to relax some.

He does, smiling slightly. "For the vampires, we can reattach our limbs but for sparing purposes, no beheading. But if you can get an arm or leg, go for it."

He is so going to regret that decision. My teeth flash in a grin before quickly drawing my bow and firing two bolts of glowing arrows at him.

His eyes widen and he quickly spins, twisting to avoid getting hit. But I had surprised him, and the first one sinks into his arm.

He hisses at the heat still radiating from it and rips it out quickly so it doesn't burn him much on his hands. He comes at me quickly in a crouch, fast and with a new seriousness.

I spin, hitting away his hands with my bow, twirling it and smacking him in the back of his leg. I shoot another three arrows while it buckles, but he's ready this time and spins out of the way.

Jacob yelps, barely ducking the arrow and Rosalie hisses at me as the other two lodge in the tree right next to her head.

I won't be hitting him with anymore arrows, and it'll be dangerous shooting them with the others around the edges of the field. My bow quickly goes back into my hair as I flip over Jasper, dodging his attacks.

Another grin splits my lips and a laugh bubbles up. I hadn't had anyone to spar against in months.

After creating enough space, I draw my spear, not yet letting it extend.

Jasper eyes the new thing in my hand wearily before charging me again.

He zigzagges, trying to confuse me, and when he finally reaches out to grab me from behind, I let my spear extend as I roll, letting it come up behind me and the tip slices right through his arm. It falls to the ground with a thump, but I don't stop there. I sweep his legs with the butt of the shaft, spinning and pointing the arrow at his neck, clearly marking that this would have been the killing strike.

"I win," I grin.

The whole fight didn't even take thirty seconds, it was that quick, but it was a good fight and Jasper was a good opponent. If he hadn't underestimated me so much, it would have been a little more difficult to beat him.

But as I said before, I have been training to kill things like him since I was a child and he has never come across someone like me.

Silence follows my words before the wolves start howling and jumping in cheers. They had already been standing at the beginning of the fight, ready to intervene if they needed to, but I just proved to them and all the vampires that I could hold my own.

I step back, shrinking my spear to put away, and offer my hand to his arm that is still there.

He finally wipes the shock from his face, smiling good naturedly as he allows me to help him up.

"You are an admirable opponent, and will be a great ally," he tells me, gently taking his arm from Alice who is now fretting worriedly over him.

Carlisle's curiosity gets the better of him, and he steps forward.

"If I may ask, what are your we opens made of? I have never come across anything that can cut through a vampire's skin so easily."

I smile politely, resting a hand on Leah's silver head as she nudges me from behind.

"It's the metal of the gods. My father gave me the bow for my tenth birthday and a boy from the Hephaestus cabin made me the spear for my seventh. He was a good friend of mine, like a brother."

"Was?" Alice asks, looking up from her task of holding Jasper's arm in place while the skin stitches itself back together.

"He died a heroes death," is all a say, allowing Leah to nudge me back to the edge of the field with the rest of the wolves that came.

Jacob stays next to Bella, but Paul head-butts me in congratulations and Sam seems to smile.

Leah gives me a tongue bath for the second time and I shriek, shoving her away.

We settle down as Jasper walks back into the middle of the field, arm in a sling, and partners the Cullens up to try fighting.

Since Jasper was out for a while, I got to spar with Edward. Sadly, Jasper took back the 'severing the vampires' limbs' rule, but I still got to beat him down and show him just how much I could hold my own and _win_.

Personally, I think Jasper just really didn't want me sparring against Alice, and I could understand that, though I am very determined to eventually.

I want to see how well I can do against a psychic.

For now, I just make do with dancing around Edward while he tries to catch me, laughing at him.

After a while though, I do get tired and sweep his feet, pointing my spear at his neck much like I did to his brother, only he still has an arm.

It's quite obvious that he can't fight very well without his mind-reading power; he's too reliant on it.

I battle Emmet next, at his insistence, but I'm slightly tired now and starting to sweat, so I take him down quickly, ending with him pinned to a tree with four of my aeros and go to sit a few feet from the wolves.

I'm hot right now, and their heat won't help. Leah seems to understand as she just crawls forward and touches me with her wet nose before laying her head on her paws.

The training session ends at about two in the morning when Bella yawns sleepily. After Edward takes her back, everyone else just kind of breaks off to go their separate ways.

I should be getting to bed soon as well because exams start Wednesday, and that will cause enough headache without the lack of sleep as well.

Leah takes me home, letting me ride on her back- and man she's fast!

I shriek in joy at the fast wind, not scary like shadow traveling (I shudder at the thought) but more fun than riding a centaur (those just hurt your butt).

I kiss her nose when she lets me off at the house and climb up the tree to enter through the window.

Bella is already asleep in Edwards arms, and I briefly think about calling Leah in to sleep in my bed like he is with Bella, but she's already disappearing back into the tree line across the road.

I fall into my bed with my weapons still on my person and fall asleep uneasily, plagued with demigod dreams of a drowning Percy and a giant ship being built at camp.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just incase you guys are wondering, this story is double posed; one is under just the normal Twilight section and they are the same stories. Thanks for reading and please review.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 15

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"It's not that bad," Stacy encourages.

"It feels like my head is going to explode," I moan miserably.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"That might just have something to do with you banging your head against the table," Josh says amusedly.

I look up from my head banging to glare at the amused looking boy.

"Exams are almost done," Jordan reassures, the only sympathetic one of my friends. "Just one more and school is over."

I groan again, banging my head on the table a few more times.

I had been up late these past few days with training and studying, sleeping through my morning run time, and the exams are killer on my brain cells. Josh would say that the table is the one killing my brain cells, but I beg to differ.

Not to mention that after school ends, I can't automatically go back to camp like I had planned, but have to stay and wait for this stupid battle, or the call to war, or which ever comes first.

With my demigod luck, it will probably be at the same time.

If by some sick twist of the fates that that does happen, I already know that I will go to the camp's aid. Bella might be my cousin, but Camp Half -Blood is my home and more my family than anyone could ever be. Plus, the vampires are just going into a small battle while camp is in a full out war with Gea and the Giants.

I got the news from camp a while ago about the new campers' quest and about the Romans and Percy. I cried for Annabeth not to go as she told me she was one of the seven from the new great prophesy, and that she and Percy would be going to Greece to fulfill it.

I've been having dreams of her and the ship Argus II, and spiders, and Tartarus. My sleep has been very fitful for a while now which is also adding to my stress.

But I make it through my last exam with minimal headache.

I'm surprised when I get out of Josh's brother's van, to see Leah standing there next to Jacobs motorcycle, leaning against it with crossed arms.

She smiles upon seeing me, and Jordan and Josh hoot.

A smacking sound and silence is all that I need to know that Stacy had slapped them.

Mike Newton pulls away, driving off before I can get two steps away from the curb.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask, making my way over to her.

She shrugs. "I just wanted to visit you and take a break from Sam's patrols. How was your last day?"

I take a closer look at her eyes, noticing the circles that have started to form under them, and the tiredness in which she seems to slump.

"Fine," I say, deciding not to complain when she's having to run all day and train all night. I pass her and hold open the door. "Come on up," I say, closing the door and locking it when she walks past.

She seems to find her way to my room just find, maybe from my scent, and walks right in, pausing just inside the door.

I look past her, at what she had stopped to stare at, and blush.

I shuffle forward, sitting on my bed and picking up my Care Bear to hug. My face is burning as the embarrassment makes my ADHD act up and my fingers fiddle with anything they can get their hand on.

"Annabeth got her for me when I was _six_. But I still can't sleep without Funshine if no one else is with me." My explanation just makes me even more embarrassed, even as Leah is smiling dumbly at me. He tiredness seems to have vanished with this new information.

She laughs, walking closer to sit on my bed beside me. "You are so cute," she says, kissing me.

This is only the second time we've kissed, that I've been kissed, and makes me smile against her lips, which of course she mirrors.

But then my smile slips as she reaches out and cups my neck, kissing me much more firmly than before.

My insides squirm as my heart races and my body buzzes and tingles where she touches me.

My hand comes up on its own accord, brushing her elbow with my fingers and holding her arm there as she holds me firmly to her burning lips.

I'm careful to suck in a slow breath this time, breathing in her scent.

She smells like the forest and rain and sun. My sun- my warmth in this wet town.

She smells so good, that I wonder what she tastes like, briefly, before I find out by very carefully brushing my tongue against her bottom lip.

She gasps and I pull away quickly, thinking I'd done something wrong.

Her eyes flutter open, dark with something unfamiliar, and she smiles.

I quickly mirror it, licking my lips for any traces of her left.

"You taste like chocolate," I comment happily. It's been my favorite dessert for the longest time, after all.

She giggles, crawling forward and pulling me farther into the bed with her to lie down.

She's quiet for a long time with her nose buried in my hair, that I think she's fallen asleep.

"I don't want you to fight," she whispers seriously. "I mean, I know you can, and that you're the best fighter that we have, but on the off chance that they get lucky… I don't want to lose you."

I sigh, nuzzling her neck like she does to me all the time.

"Leah, trust in me. I have fought much worse odds, and won before."

"I know," she sighs, and I want to see her face, but I can't in my position curled into her.

After the first training session, we had had our serious talk and I had answered her questions whenever she could think of them.

I told her about my past, about Annabeth and Luke and Grover and Thalia, and I told her about the war with Kronos. I have not, however, told her about the new war, new end of the world, coming.

She does fall asleep after that, exhausted, and I quickly follow to her breathing and steady heartbeat, like its own song playing in my ear.

I think it might just be my favorite symphony.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for reading; please review!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 16

The day of the battle arrives quickly with a few choice lies to Charlie, and me curled up warmly next to Leah as Bella freezes on a mountain with her vampire and Jacob.

They ignored my warnings that their stupid plan of hiding her wouldn't work. They didn't take me seriously when I said that Victoria would find her.

So Bella got to freeze on a mountain, and I got to sleep, somewhat, peacefully with my wolf that wasn't currently a wolf.

In early morning, I find myself crouched high up in the trees, looking down on all the Cullens minus Edward.

The wolves are hidden in the trees, lying wait, much like me. My ADHD that would normally have me bouncing off the walls by now, has me sitting completely still with my bow held steady in my hand.

The wait for battle has all my senses stretched out and any flicker of movement or noise or smell doesn't go unnoticed by my hyperactive eyes, ears and nose.

Finally, faintly, I can hear a trampling thundering through the trees, not even trying to keep their whereabouts quiet.

 _This will be even easier than I thought_ , I think as the first newborn breaks through the trees at full speed.

Calculating his movement and speed quickly, I let my arrow fly. It hits it mark on his neck with so much force that it takes his head right off his shoulders and his body crumbles still going his breakneck speed.

The Cullens don't have time to gape before the others are charging to the field and I'm letting my arrows fly.

Most hit their mark, but a few don't and spear empty grass.

I only leap from the tree when the La Push wolves join the fight and I quickly dive into the fighting, wielding my spear with all the skill of a demigod with eight years of nonstop training.

It slices through stone bodies almost too easily and the vampires and wolves have trained well. The newborns didn't have a chance and the battle is done in minutes.

I stand there grinning like crazy with the after rush of a fight. Totally ignoring the one newborn that Carlisle let live.

Suddenly, my vision goes fuzzy and I'm seeing the other side of the field through blurry eyes as a silver wolf is by herself, sniffing at the trees.

Pale arms suddenly grab her from behind, something that I remember Jasper warning the wolves about.

My sight returns to me and the, "No!" Is ripping through me before I fully turn around, drawing the eyes of every being in the field. Except the one truly in danger.

It happens just as I saw it, the newborn jumping out of hiding and grabbing onto my wolf.

My hyper aware ears pick up the first sounds of bones snapping before a blazing gold arrow lodges into the female vampire's shoulder, making her wheel back in surprise. That is the express frozen on her face as I throw my spear with all my force.

It stabs her between the eyes, taking off her head and pinning it against a tree as her body crumples uselessly.

I run the last few yards, kicking it away as I kneel at Leah's side.

"Thank you father," I breathe, both for the visible rise and fall of her chest, and the warning I'm certain he sent me.

Carlisle is there in a second, reaching for my injured wolf, but stops short when he comes throat to point with my spear.

"I'm a doctor," he says softly, hands raised. "I can help."

"Get back!" I shout, jabbing at him, but he leaps away before it can touch.

Leah's form shutters as she turns back into a human, cursing and swearing worse that a child of Ares.

"Everyone get back!" I scream as a few wolves try to get closer and Carlisle again tries to come forward.

No way am I letting anyone, especially a vampire, even a vegetarian one, near my naked and injured girlfriend.

"Juliet," Sam says, sliding into some cutoff jeans. "Let the leach help."

"What's going on?" I hear Bella ask as she, Edward, and Seth arrive.

I shrug off my jacket, glaring at all the boys, and drape it over my girlfriend. At least, I think she's my girlfriend, we've kissed a few times.

"Turn around!" I snap at the still staring boys.

I growl before turning back to Leah who is still gasping and holding her ribs.

I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart and nerves, ignoring everyone as I reach out to touch Leah's fiery hot skin. She flinches as I rest my palm over the broken bones and Carlisle makes a sound of protest, but Esme, sweet, kind Esme, wisely stops him from coming forward again.

"O pateras, daneizoun me ti dynami kai tin exousia sas," I pray and a slight glow shines from under my palm. The prayer is familiar after hearing for years from my siblings, and it comes easily now when I need it.

"Therapevei afto pou echei pligothei kai na diorthosoun o, ti itan spasmena. Parei ton pono tis." (Father, lend me your strength and power. Heal what has been hurt and mend what was broken. Take away her pain.)

The glow had gotten steadily brighter until it is white hot like the sun, illuminating my hand and enveloping the black and blue area of broken ribs.

Leah slowly stops writhing, relaxing completely into the grass. She sighs as the glow fades, her injuries healed.

I move my hands away, shifting my coat to cover her better from the staring eyes of everyone.

"How did you-" Carlisle stutters, breaking off with a bewildered expression.

"Daughter of the God of medicine." I point out, sitting back all the way on my heels.

The familiar rush of wings has me looking up to the sky, along with everyone else as a Pegasus swoops down with a hard landing that ends in a run.

"Will!" I leap to my feet, lunging into my brother's arms as he slides off Sundance, one of my favorite pegusi at camp, just because of her name.

The supernaturals shift in unease and Paul seems to be glaring at me for some reason.

I pull away, to get a better look at him.

Will Solace's hair is mused and his smile is stiff with worry.

"It's time, isn't it?" I ask, taking a step away and closer toward my girlfriend as Sam shifts closer to her.

"Yeah, it is. Just days away and the tensions are high with the Romans at our borders. Nearly shot me out of the sky coming to get you." I swallow thickly. "Nico's on his way with the Parthenon and Reyna in hopes that we'll stand together instead of destroy each other."

"Juliet, what's going on?" Bella asks.

I meet the eyes of every supernatural.

"I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have to go help my camp now." _If I'm still alive_ , I think silently to myself.

"But-"

I turn to Leah's brother. "Seth, come here."

He does, scurrying quickly to be by his sister's side. He was one of the few who hadn't tried to get closer, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to.

"Take care of Leah. Tell her...that I _will_ come back. Okay?"

He nods wearily and I turn to mount Sundance with Will scrambling on behind me.

"Hey girl," I whisper, reaching down to pet her neck. "Take us home."

She rears up, making Will clutch at my waist as not to fall, and takes off into the air, quickly leaving the two groups of rival supernaturals behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so sorry for those who found I posted for the wrong story, but here it is now and I hope you like it!**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 17

The camp was in disarray when we arrived. As soon as the Roman legion appeared in the hills, with thousands of monsters surrounding them, standing with them, a Roman onager fired into the air right at us.

Sundance whinnies, taking such a steep dive that I have to clench my legs painfully tight, tangle my fingers in her mane, and my brother gives me bruises on my stomach where he holds.

"Go around and take camp by the water!" He shouts over the sound of an explosion. "The Greeks have the sea!"

Sundance shoots back into the air and circles around, coming at the camp from the water now.

I feel sickened as we land.

At least a dozen campers surround us, armed to the teeth in weaponry and looking grave.

I slide off Sundance's back and we just look at each other.

I dart forward, throwing my arms around my brothers and sisters along with a few from the Athena cabin.

"It's good to have you back Juliet," Malcolm, one of Annabeth's brothers tells me.

"Have you heard from Annabeth, or Percy, or anyone on the quest?" I ask, looking at all the tense smiles.

"The last we heard is Hedge, Nico, and Praetor Reyna are on their way with the Athena Prathenon in hopes that it will cause peace between the Greeks and Romans." Will answers at my side.

"What are you doing crowded around here sitting idle?" A loud, familiar, voice calls out marching forward. "Back to work!"

The group of my friends and siblings break away muttering, but I just grin at seeing Clarisse decked out in full body armor.

She stops a yard away and flashes a rare genuine smile.

"Glad you could make it Sunshine, we could use all the help we could get and you're one of out better fighters."

I open my arms for a hug, grinning cheekily as she rolls her eyes and steps into me.

Clarisse acts all big and tough but I was here long before she first arrived, when she was eleven and I was eight.

She pulls away less than a second later, wiping the smile from her face.

"Now report to your cabin leader for assignment," she says in her commander voice.

I give a solute before taking off to cabin seven.

Over a week passes with tense preparations as more and more monsters surround our borders.

The Hephaestus children spend their days in the intense heat of the forges, the Apollos and I stalk the infirmary, sending out the Stoll brothers and other Hermes kids to get supplies.

The Ares kids spend their time brutally training idle campers and getting the Aphrodite cabin caught up in fighting 101.

I spend my time bouncing around and trying to get the strange anxiety that had formed a few days back, out of my chest.

The scouts that are sent out do little but tell us how many more monsters have shown up and how big the siege weapons are.

Just the other day, the Stolls had been sent to set traps and mines on the hill.

A disturbance startles me from practice with Andy, a particularly brutal Ares girl, rewarding me with a hit with the flat of her sword to my temple. I groan, rolling on the ground as the imaginary birds fly around my head.

"Sorry, Juliet," she offers non-apoplectically with an extended hand.

"Yeah, I deserved that," I admit easily. "What's going on?"

Andy looks over as well at the gathering crowd around the waters edge. "Better go check it out."

I nod in agreement and we set off at a slow jog, arriving just as two bodies climb out of the water, one of them towering over the other.

"Tyson!" I greet happily. I wasn't too taken to him the first time he showed up, considering he's a Cyclops, but he's grown on me since then. He's actually incredible sweet. "You're back! Oh hey Ella."

They had been sent out about ten minutes ago to greet the ones who landed on the boat.

"Where's my wife?!" Hedge asks, starting up the sand.

"She's in the infirmary, you better hurry," I tell him with a grin. "Will and Clarisse are in there with her so she's fine, but you better go too."

His goat hooves kick up sand as he runs faster, an actual location now in mind.

Grinning, my sister Ashley and I grab hands and start hopping up and down.

The baby coming now is great for everyone, giving us hope and something new to fight for.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, let's get back to training." Andy scowls.

"Fine," I sigh, brightening when the dinner conch is blown. "Or not."

Dinner, like every time recently, is filled with a tense chatter and everyone in full body armor. It's even how we sleep now, in case we have to launch into battle at a moments notice.

So it's in exhaustion and uncomfortable shifting that I fall asleep in Annabeth's bed. It's a miracle I actually fell asleep at all, because I haven't been sleeping well since I got here. The nagging in the back of my mind just not relenting enough for rest, and there is no Funshine or Annabeth to keep me calm in Morpheus's realm.

I'm woken from my dead sleep by an explosion. Instantly, every kid in the cabin is on their feet and pushing out the door. Adrenaline is the only thing making my limbs not so heavy as the army that instantly forms when we reach the Big House swallows me.

Nature spirits and the Cyclopes stand on the outskirts presenting an even more impressive scene.

The sky is just falling dark again as the blinding light of whatever exploded, fades.

Clarisse stands point, looking every bit of the leader that she is.

"Greeks, we have been fired on, and we must retaliate! This is what we have been preparing for! Onward!"

Even more adrenaline shoots through my veins as we reach the top of the hill and look down at all the Roman warriors and monsters, and I catch sight of my favorite brother standing side by side with Nico, Lou Ellen, and Cecil.

"Romans, you have fired on our camp! Withdraw or be destroyed!" Clarisse shouts down to them.

"You see?" A weird looking guy wheels on the troops. "It was a trick! They divided us so they could launch a surprise attack. Legion, cuneum formate! CHARGE!"

Surprise attack? I think critically to myself. We shouted our presence and gave them a choice to withdraw.

My muscles tense, eager for the battle to start and then be over, but before anyone could move, a loud, sonified, taxicab whistle rips through the air causing many weapons to drop as hands clamp over ears.

"Stupid Will," I grumble, readjusting my grip on my bow.

"Tell me about it," on of my siblings agree. "A little warning next time."

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Will yells. "LOOK!"

He points at something to the North and my eyes widen at the Athenean Parthenon gleaming in the sunrise and tethered to six winged horses.

We all gape as the forty foot tall gold and ivory statue came in for a landing.

"GREEK DEMIGODS!" Reyna's voice booms as if projected by the statue itself. "Behold your most sacred statue, the Athena Parthenos, wrongly taken by the Romans. I return it to you now as a gesture of peace!"

It lands on the hill about twenty feet from Thalia's pine tree, and gold light instantly ripples along the ground.

A feeling of peace briefly washes over me, wiping away the tingling in my skull and the adrenaline keeping me on my feet, and I start to crumple before being caught by Travis Stoll.

"Woah, there Sunshine, take it easy."

I straighten up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

He shrugs. "Don't worry about it, just don't collapse if we still have to fight."

"-Gaea is rising. If we don't work together-"

YOU WILL DIE.

The voice shakes the earth and I can literally feel my face pale. Wind sweeps across the hillside. The ground itself becomes fluid and sticky, the grass pulling at my hastily shoved on boots.

A FUTILE GESTURE.

Real fear, like when I was face to face with Kronos in the first war, lodges in my throat as the ground vibrate with her voice.

BUT IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY, YOU MAY DIE TOGETHER.

Sweat beads on my back as Reyna yells, "CLOSE RANKS!"

Greeks and Romans move together, standing shoulder to shoulder as the earth shakes and my momentary fear is once again replaced by the familiar bloodlust of battle.

Adrenaline once again lights in my veins and my ADHD picks up every movement and sound.

The auxilia troops surge forward, surrounding us. Both camps put together are a minuscule dot in the sea of enemies. We would make our final stand here on half-blood hill, and my heart sears with pride and a sense of familiarity.

Only I'm standing my ground this time in early morning, and I'm strong enough to face the monsters down for my friends and family, defending the camp that I love.

A flashing pang of sorrow for never being able to find out where things with Leah would have gone makes my hand tighten on my spear shaft and heave my shield up higher.

As the first monster breaks through the defenses, scattering the demigods, I swing my spear in an arch that cuts it down.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, we are catching up to where I stopped writing, so I suppose I should get back to that soon. Ugh, I'm stumped. I was planning on making it a whole lot longer originally, like go through the book Breaking Dawn, but this might be as good a place as any to wrap it up.**

 **There are still, of course, a few more chapters, but we are nearing the end. Thanks so much for all the support and keeping with the story, and please let me know what you think.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 18

My ADHD that makes me restless in class has me ducking, swinging, and slashing.

From the corner of my eye, I see two people that were somehow flying, land on the hill.

From the description, I take the boy to be Jason, the son of Zeus, and the girl might be Piper.

My cheer rises up with the others'.

As I duck behind my shield from a blast of Greek fire, I scan the battleground for my friends that had gone on the quest, but I just can't spot Annabeth or Percy.

A burning sting on my forehead has my attention drawn back to my own opponent. I duck down, retreating momentarily to blink blood out of my right eye, but the only good it does is blind me further.

I dive into a new crowd of two headed monsters, spearing three through the back before they turn and a Roman finishes them from behind.

We nod to each other before turning and going to the aid of fellow demigods.

Finally, finally, Percy and Annabeth appear in the sea of fighting, returning to the Greeks, and I lead in the cheer for their return.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I shout, racing to them with a waning energy.

I drop my shield, putting away my spear in favor of my bow, and rain a shower of golden bolts into the never-ending swarm of monsters.

"Alright Juliet?" Annabeth calls, cutting down an ogre that had gotten close to me.

"Yeah. Glad your back," she flashes me a warm smile as Percy falls to point.

"Greeks!" He yells. "Let's, um, fight stuff!"

I throw my head back with a laugh, ducking a spear that flies overhead.

The ground underfoot suddenly turns into a giant water mattress, making me fall along with several others. I do get a good laugh at the wild centaurs running face-first into the grass.

AWAKE, a voice booms all around, making me shudder.

A hundred yards away, the dirt and grass swirls upward like the point of a massive drill. The column of earth thickens into the twenty foot tall figure of a woman- her dress woven from blades of grass, her skin white as Quartz, her hair brown and tangled like tree roots.

"Holy Hades," I breathe, cold fear sweeping over the demigods, and only Piper's charmspeak has us able to keep whatever formation we have.

"The whole earth is my body," Gaea booms. "How would you fight the goddess of-"

FOOOOMP!

In a flash of bronze, Gaea is swept off the hillside, snared in the claws of a fifty-ton metal dragon.

Distantly, I can just make out a Latino boy grinning crazily.

"Pipes! Jason! You coming? The fight is up here!"

After that, I loose track of all my friends as I desperately dig myself out of the now solid earth.

The monsters, which had much less problem digging themselves out, gladly take advantage of this, charging up the hill.

I'm finally able to pull my legs free, and I fish for my retracted spear having lost my bow in the tumble. If we win this, I'd have to look for it.

I immediately go to the aid of other demigods, providing a defense as they have a chance to pull themselves out.

My eyes droop and limbs feel heavy in exhaustion, making me clumsy in fighting. Several Ares kids save my hide as I stubble over half bloods that weren't so lucky in their battle.

A loud explosion lights up the sky, setting the horizon on fire so hot that I even feel it from here.

For the second time in this last stand, I'm distracted.

There is another explosion, only this time in my stomach, ice-sickles quickly spreading outward in the strangest combination of hot and cold.

My eyes come to meet those of the gorgon who suddenly flees, and then the earth tilts on its axis. Is Gaea moving the hills again?

I see Percy again as I fall, him looking down from the brilliant light in the sky, and his sea green eyes widen and his lips silently form my name.

I numbly hit the ground, another fallen camper added to the bodies soaking the dirt in red.

Then fire chases away the cold, making pain travel to the very tips of my fingers as they grasp wetly at the sword lodged through me.

My heavy eyelids close on their own accord, finally sentencing me to Morpheus's hold.

...

The next time I wake, it's pitch black and there is a fire in my side. My chest shudders with little gasps, trying to find an easier way to breathe that doesn't hurt so much.

I finally notice the weight on my right side as it stirs and lifts.

A yellow light flicks on, illuminating the infirmary and its many occupants. Row upon row of beds are filled, even a few lined up on the floor. I don't remember it ever being so crowded, even after the battle of the Labyrinth or battle of Olympus. Several, both familiar and unfamiliar, faces are pinched in unconscious pain.

"Oh, thank the gods," the body beside me breathes and I squint up at my best friend.

"Annabeth?"

With watery eyes she flings herself into my arms with such precision that she doesn't bump or jar me in any way.

"I didn't know if you were going to wake up," she sniffs. "When I saw you lying there on the ground- I- I thought you were dead."

I breathe in her familiar sent, just realizing how much I had actual missed it, and loop my arms around her with some difficulty.

"Stupid gorgon got me when I was distracted. Did the sky actually turn gold or is that I side effect of almost dying?"

She laughs, sniffing, and pulls away to just hold my hand.

"No, Gaea blew up in a big ball of fire."

"Good, good," I mumble, moving to sit up but that thought leaves my brain the moment I tense.

I moan in pain, which causes Annabeth to fret.

"You've only been out for two days, just take it easy and get some rest."

I sigh as she flicks off the light again, and lies back down beside me, still caressing my hand.

"I missed you Beth," I mumble, "and I have so much to tell you."

"I missed you too Sunshine, but rest for now. You can tell me in the morning."

I close my eyes and let my mind relax, and it's just then that I notice that the anxiety is still there, tickling the back of my mind. Sighing again, I easily drift off with Annabeth's familiar presence.

...

The next time I wake up, the sun has long been up and Annabeth is gone.

Will is hovering over me with a roll of clean white bandages.

"Well, good morning, Juliet. You woke up just in time, I was about to change your bandages."

I smile weakly as he reaches down to start undoing them from my stomach. My shirt is gone, leaving easy access to the wound if problems were to suddenly arise, though my filthy jeans that are covered in dirt and blood are hidden beneath the thin sheet I'm allowed.

Looking down, I see that it's and angry red wound with dark bruising all around it, but it looks mostly closed. Ah, the miracles of ambrosia and a brother who's dad is the god of medicine.

I groan slightly when the bandages are replaced, grimacing in pain.

"Well, don't go getting yourself stabbed next time, and it won't hurt so much."

"But then, darling brother, I'd have to help in cleanup."

I grimace at what I'd just said, and even my laid back brother becomes somber, working in silence for a while.

Cleanup usually consists of gathering up those fallen in battle and preparing burial shrouds for them.

Will finishes and crumples up the old bloody bandages, tossing them in the trash, and hands me a cup with a new smile.

"Drink up," he tells me. "You should be completely fine in a week; we can try walking in a few days."

I groan; I could never make it that long just sitting in bed.

I take a sip of the nectar, and then draw a longer, deeper, sip in appreciation. It tastes like chocolate. Actually, it reminds me of Leah. Hugging Leah, eating s'mores with Leah, kissing Leah- and its gone.

I frown at the empty cup in disappointment. Usually when I have ambrosia or nectar, it just tastes like camp food. It's always been the most comforting to me, but this tasted so much better.

I set the glass on the small table beside me, taking in the sights of the infirmary, which consists of my sibling rushing around the injured, changing bandages, and healing them with their powers for treatment.

I could actually be helping out now if I weren't injured myself. I'd finally learned how to heal.

I lay back, closing my eyes to wait for whenever Annabeth decides to visit.

Usually when the infirmary is this full, they ban visitors, but I'm not any surprised that Annabeth managed to get in.

Annabeth comes in at dinner with two plates.

"Hey," I greet with a smile.

She grins as well. "Hey. Nico would come but he's avoiding Will, and Percy was going to come but Chiron held him back to talk. He was really scared for you, you know. He's the one who got you help so fast."

I smile slightly. "I'm glad he's back too. Now, tell me all about this latest quest and what I missed. I know something happened, you look different."

And she does. She looks more...haunted.

We talk long into the night, conversing with the others in the infirmary. Becky from the Demeter cabin, Ashley and Axle from Aphrodite, the Romans who consist of the unfamiliar faces, and the countless others.

We finally fall quiet well after dinner when Will comes in to check on everyone and practically demands the lights off. No one but the Romans mention Annabeth staying, and that consists of another story whispered in the dark.

Despite not doing anything during the day, I slip off into an exhausted sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry, wrong chapter! I fixed it now.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 19

The sun is high in the sky when my stomach flips with something, making me pause in my conversation with one of the Romans. A lot of demigods had already been discharged and moved to the normal cabins, so now the remaining people all have beds.

Those awake sit up as a commotion starts outside, and I swing my legs out of the bed. I had been feeling loads better, but there is still a pinching sensation.

The arguing gets louder, loud enough for me to hear even from just outside the infirmary.

"Let me in! I have to see her; I know she's here! Juliet!"

I break into a painful jog, up the hill to a horde of campers armed to the teeth with spears and swords and bows aimed at a fearless, barely clothed girl.

"Get back! I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave now, we'll make you."

"Let me _in_!" There is a tearing sound as Leah explodes from whatever clothes she was wearing.

There is a shout of surprise and they surge forward to attack the now known monster that is crouched and snarling.

"Stop!" I gasp, finally breaking through the crowd of angry half bloods, and launch myself at the silver wolf.

Annabeth gives a warning cry as the wolf lifts up off her front legs, but when I slam into the warm body, I'm not hugging fur, but a naked girl.

All the anxiety and uncomfortable nagging in the back of my skull dissipates as soon as her arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Stop, don't hurt her!"

She unconcernedly nuzzles into my neck, sucking deep gasping breaths of my scent. Her own smell is strong to my nose, of the forest and natural wild.

"You shouldn't have come," I whisper to her, even as my heart says that it's glad that she did.

"Juliet, what's going on?" Annabeth demands, voice hard and challenging.

I turn in my girlfriend's arms, even as they still hold me to her and she's still breathing me in.

My own hand reaches back on its own accord, and tangles itself in her hair.

"Um, well, see, this is Leah. My girlfriend. And before you say anything, it's not what you think. She's not from the Greek world."

She studies me for several long seconds before turning to the small gathering.

"Back to what you were doing guys, I'll handle this."

Immediately, the campers turn and shuffle away.

"Thanks, Beth."

"Don't 'Beth' me, I'm mad at you. Why didn't you tell me you went and got yourself a girlfriend?"

I start to grin.

"Take her up the Big house; I'll try to find her some clothes."

I blush, suddenly realizing that I do have a very naked girlfriend clinging to my back.

"Come on," I mumble, pulling her down the hill, but stop as she runs into the invisible barrier. "Right, sorry. I, Juliet Summers, give Leah Clearwater entrance to Camp Half-blood."

I easily pull her through the barrier this time and down the hill to the large light blue farmhouse.

I get her in as quickly as possible, not liking her so bare to the other people wandering around, and grab a throw blanket that lays along the back of the couch in the corner.

All concern of that fails me, though, when I turn with a question on my tongue and hot lips capture mine.

A little noise escapes me, the blanket forgotten and falling to the floor.

My knees weaken and I have to brace myself against her stomach and- my gods. I knew she was fit, I've felt it, but there is a difference between feeling her stomach behind a shirt, and having my fingers splayed over her toned muscles, feeling every smooth ridge.

One of her hands cup my cheek, the other dropping lower to hold my waist and my brain is so fuzzy with the sensations she's making me feel that I don't notice my own fingers stroking the skin underneath them.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds before she pulls back and starts kissing my face and neck and shoulders.

"They said that you left with a boy on a flying horse. And then a few days ago, I just felt this pain and I new something was wrong." She whispers, nuzzling my neck.

"How did you find me?" I ask, breathless.

"I don't know. I just started running and ended up here. It's like... I just had to get to you."

Both her hands slide down, brushing against my bandages, so my arms stretch to loop around her neck. The reach has my wound pulling, but I hold back the grimace in order to lean into her.

"What happened?" She asks, finally pulling away slightly to look me in the eye. She has dark bags and the gold in her eyes is dim with sadness.

I do my best to shrug indignantly. "You know, war, almost died, saved the world."

She frowns, but with a combination of pulling her head down, and rising up on my toes, I'm able to kiss her again and wipe it from her face.

A throat clears by the door.

I quickly snag the blanket from the floor to drape over Leah with a burning face.

Annabeth's expression is amused for a few seconds until turning somber as she hands over spare clothes from the camp store.

"We finished gathering them. The pyre will be tonight."

My own embarrassment is forgotten and replaced with shame and sadness.

"What's the final count?" I ask softly, eyes filling with tears.

"Fourty-three. It's not as bad as it could have been." Her truthful words hold little comfort for either of us.

"How many from camp?" My voice cracks, thinking of friends that hadn't been to see me yet, either from being so busy, or from being dead.

"We faired better than the Romans. We only lost fourteen."

So the Romans lost twenty-nine. We did get off so much better. Still- it's fourteen of my friends, fourteen of my family.

A warm hand is placed on my shoulder and I look up at my concerned girlfriend who is now clothed.

"What's happening?" She asks softly.

"Forty-three of us didn't make it in the last battle. I guess you came on a bad day; we're burning our dead tonight."

She swallows, pulling me closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were fighting in a war? Why didn't you take me with you- let the pack fight with you?"

"I couldn't do that," I shake my head. "The battle with the newborns was not at all like this was going to go. Our chances weren't very high in winning."

"Even more of a reason for us to help," she insists. "Juliet, you don't seem to realize that-" her voice breaks. "If you died, I wouldn't be able to survive."

And I do remember something like that in the stories. How, when an Imprint dies, it's so painful for the wolf that they end up taking their own life.

I wince at the reminder, thanking Zeus and my father that I didn't die and do that to her.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will tell you the next time I go to war," I promise her earnestly. "But I still don't want you fighting in it."

"And I don't want you fighting at all, but I doubt I could stop you, too."

I sigh, leaning into her.

Annabeth decides to break in at our pause in conversation. "You should head back to the infirmary and get your wound checked out. You're not supposed to be out of bed, and you could have reopened it."

"Alright," I agree easily, mostly because the fire has returned.

I take Leah's hand and lead her back out of the Big House, towards the familiar hospital-type building. We're met with curious looks from everyone in the cots.

"This is Leah," I introduce shortly before finding my messy bed and pulling her onto it with me where she just holds me silently.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Only about one more chapter, I think, so this story is coming to an end. Thank's so much for reading and please leave a review.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 20

Like the last few days, I eat dinner in my bed, only this time, Leah is with me as well as Percy and Annabeth. It's a quiet affair with the looming pyre just an hour away.

It will take place instead of our normal campfire with s'mores.

When the time comes, everyone in the camp and the other camp gather together. Even the ones too injured to get out of bed are carried on a board to pay their respects to the fallen heroes as we burn them in their shrouds.

It's a massive fire with flames eating the bodies as quickly as Greek fire and I find myself pulling away from my girlfriend, in need of someone else's comfort. Someone who shares my sorrow for these people that are our family.

I lunge into Annabeth's arms with a stifled cry as Will gives the eulogy of one of our younger sisters that was only thirteen.

She hugs me tight, Percy on her other side and hugging her.

I suddenly wish Grover and Thalia and Luke were here, like it used to be, but Percy is nice, too. He's as much family as any of them were.

When it's finally over, and the fire pit is its normal height like nothing strange ever burned there, the campers head back to their cabins, Romans filing to the Hermes cabin and the Bighouse or wherever else they have been staying.

The Apollos help the injured back to the infirmary. We stop at the door.

"You'll be staying in the Bighouse tonight, Leah," Annabeth tells the wolf girl hovering sadly at my side. "Chiron will show you where; he needs to speak with you anyway."

"Alright; may we have a minute?" She requests. Annabeth manages a halfhearted, teasing, smile before slipping through the door.

I turn to face my girlfriend. "I'll give you a tour tomorrow of the camp, show you the best places I li-"

Hot lips capture mine, harder than she's ever kissed me, but still gentle. It seems more like a reassuring kiss, maybe for her, or for me, or maybe both.

At least, until she pulls me closer, seeming to draw me in like a breath. Right, I need to breathe.

I suck in a burning breath, holding tight to her shirt to steady myself, and her lips are on me again and- _oh_. She's never done that before. It's so strange, and before whenever I thought about it the idea seemed so gross, but it feels good.

Even though we never had s'mores, her tongue still somehow tastes like chocolate.

A small noise escapes me, a little squeak from the back of my throat.

She pulls away, untangling her hands from my hair. I look up at her, panting, and see that foreign look in her eyes again.

"I'll see you in the morning," she whispers with one last lingering kiss.

I nod, throat tight with something. "Night," my voice squeaks.

I settle into bed next to Annabeth without a word and, for the first time, her arms feeling strange around me.

The feeling, though, passes as she places a friendly kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Sunshine. Happy birthday."

I sigh in response, not the first birthday I've spent mourning friends.

"Thanks." And I slip off into sleep.

...

"-and this is the Hades cabin." I stop the tour momentarily, to bang on the creepy gothic door. Whoever decorated it seems to think that Nico is a vampire. Huh, maybe he is. Have I ever seen him in the sun? "Yo, Death Breath, get out here and give me a hug! You haven't even visited me when I was dying!"

A full minute passes before the door swings silently open and a pale boy with messy black hair glares out at me, still in pajamas.

Leah shifts uncomfortably in his presence like most animals and living people.

I on the other hand, grin widely.

"Hey, longtime no see; I thought you were dead!"

He ignores my comment. "If you had died, I would have just visited you in the underworld." He finally smiles slightly and offers an awkward hug. His dark eyes drift to Leah. "So this is the Lycanthrope girl I hear you are dating."

"She's not Greek or a Lycan; she's a shifter."

He hums unimpressed, but I've seen his geeky side and I know how much he wants to ask questions.

"So, why are you hiding from my brother?" That is one thing that Leah had trouble comprehending- that I had siblings. Protective siblings as she soon found out.

Nico's cheeks pinken slightly.

"Ah, I see," I grin. "Well I guess I should warn you that Will is stubborn. He'll hunt you down sooner or later."

I grab Leah's wrist and tug her along to resume the tour.

"-and that's the rock wall," I finish, coming to a stop in the middle of the camp. "Clarisse has the fastest time but Percy is a close second. They've been fighting each other for it for years."

"Is that lava?" She asks wearily as a kid falls off halfway up, smoking. I wince at the crunch his arm makes.

"Yup," I watch as his cabin leader leads the kid to the infirmary.

I really don't know what they're thinking, starting up training so soon after the big battle; there are still some things that have to get done, but I guess everyone is searching for a sense of familiarity to handle the grieving.

"And you do that too?" She asks, again, wearily.

I shrug. "Well, yeah. Was finally able to make it to the top without getting burned last year, before the first war. Got extra s'mores for it and everything. It's fun. Do you want to try it?" I ask, suddenly realizing that maybe that's where she was going with her questions.

"Um, no, I'm good." She deadpans.

"Are you sure? You can if you want."

"I'm sure."

I shrug. "Alright then." Whatever. "So, cool, right?" I ask, spreading my arms to the entire camp, smiling in excitement.

There are more demigods here than usual with the Romans, and most of them will be going back to their camp in a few days, but for now they are participating in all the activities, friendly with the Greeks.

Leah looks at me, eyes softening and a smile curls her lips. The tension that has been present on her face completely melts away.

"Yeah," she says, stepping closing and taking my hand. "It's very cool."

My heart speeds up at her close proximity and my mind flash back to the other night. He hot touch, her lips, her taste.

I spin away as my face flushes, and I tug her hand to start waking again.

"You want to see the pegusi? I'm sure one of them will let you ride. If not, Sundance will- she likes me."

Her eyes are bright in excitement at the prospect. She looked so awed when we passed by on the tour, a small riding lesson taking place for some of the Romans and younger campers.

Percy was, of course, the teacher.

As it turns out, the pegusi had no problem letting Leah ride so we spend a good three hours with them. Only one of those hours were on the ground.

I smile at her elated expression as we walk out of the stable, a slight bounce in her walk. But something makes me pause.

It could have been a flash of color, or just a feeling, but something has me turning to face the forest.

"Juliet?" Leah asks, suddenly on alert and following my gaze. "Who is he?"

Without answering, my feet carry me fast across the ground, speeding up as I draw closer until I'm a few paces past the tree line, and I'm throwing myself into warm, tan arms.

"Dad!" I exclaim, hugging the young looking god around the waist.

He laughs, setting me down.

"Dad?" Leah asks a few paces behind, surprise coloring her tone.

"Hey, kid." He greets, ruffling my hair with his normal blinding smile. "You know, you're the only one of my kids that ever greets me this way. I think I like it."

I grin at the praise. I, like most other demigods, have a deep seeded desire to have my Godly parents' approval. I guess it's what most kids want from every parent.

"Leah," I say, suddenly remembering her, "this is my dad, Lord Apollo. Dad this is my girlfriend."

I shift, suddenly nervous, but he just continues to smile that movie star grin.

Leah shifts awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Good to meet the girl who caught my kid's heart." He elbows me with a sly smile. "She's a pretty thing."

" _Dad_!" I flush. Leah smiles politely. "So, what are you doing here?"

With his ever-present grin, he fishes in his pocket, pulling out my golden hair clip. "I figured you'd want this back. Happy birthday, Juliet."

I take it carefully, caressing it in my fingers before clipping it in its place in my hair. "Thanks. I was worried I'd lost it for good."

"No problem. So look, I have to go- drive the sun down and all that for little sis- but you take care, alright? No more near deaths; you're one of my favorites you know."

I smile, lunging to give him one last hug.

"Bye."

He softens, patting my head again.

"Bye kiddo." And then there is a flash and I'm only holding sunbeams that slip through my fingers.

That normal happiness and longing follow his departure, but the more negative emotion is chased away as unnaturally hot arms wrap around me.

"So that was your dad, the god of Sun?" She murmurs over my head.

I nod, knocking her chin slightly.

"He's..."

"Cool?" I offer.

"Not what I expected," she corrects. "He looked really young. And he seemed...normal I guess."

"The gods can take on any age they want, it's just a matter of preference. Like, Lady Hestia and Lady Artemis like relatively young ages, like eight or so, but the others generally stay in their early or late twenties."

"You've...met the gods?"

"Just the twelve Olympians. Oh, and Hades- he's not as much as a jerk I imagined." The ground seems to rumble. "KIDDING! Kidding!" The ground stops shaking. "Anyway, we should head back to camp; it's about time for lunch."

Just as I say it, the conch horn blows.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright guys, I know it's been forever and you probably for got all about me, or thought that I died, but here is the last chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long but it was really hard to write for some reason.**

 **Anyway, if there it still anyone reading thing, please let me know what you think. Thank you so much, guys.**

The Sun God's Daughter

Chapter 21

The loud boisterous activity of the Pavilion seems to stall. The very breeze itself stills as a defining silence stretches to every table of the normally rioting campers.

It seems only a second before a shadow falls over me, and that, combined with the curious quite, draws my attention away from my starving girlfriend, and to the looming face framed by disarrayed, tangled and dirty brown hair.

There is the slightly unearthly beauty that almost all demigods appear to have, only it's dampened by the stiff square jaw and fierce glower that twists the face into something scary.

It is the last face many monster have ever seen, and many demigods, the smart ones, run from with its first appearance.

It's a face that I've seen grow soft, smoothing into something pretty, show the pain of loss, determination of a challenge, teasing with a twist of lips, concerned and gentle.

I grin up at the glaring face of my best friend (that I don't consider part of my original small family from the streets).

Even if the glare was directed at me, I wouldn't have been afraid. Leah stiffens at my side as she too looks up into Clarisse's cold gaze.

One glance from the daughter of war, directed at the tables, has hesitant conversation starting up again, though I do not doubt the audience this particular conversation is going to have.

"I hear you're dating Little Miss Sunshine here," Clarisse crosses her arms and stares down at the wolf-girl beside me.

Leah slowly stands, meal forgotten, deceptively calm.

There is a slight tremble in her hands in response the not-really-veiled threat in the voice.

"If you mean Juliet, I am." Leah says slowly, glancing at me to gage my reaction to this particular opponent.

My grin just widens in amusement. Clarisse always said she was eager to give the shovel talk whenever I finally stated dating.

Leah's attention quickly flickers back to my brutish friend, shoulders relaxing some with my unconcerned expression.

Clarisse acts like she never spoke. "See, Sunny here, means a lot to a lot of people at camp; she might be one of the older campers, but she's been here for a long time and is still considered the baby at this place. This place really likes stabbing things with sharp objects. Especially when someone hurts its own. You get me?"

Leah relaxes completely with the understanding my friend's threatening statement provides, and even manages a small genuine smile.

"I understand."

"Good," Clarisse's face softens marginally, only enough for someone who really knows her, to notice. Several of my siblings scramble away as Clarisse steps forward and slides onto the newly vacated spot on the bench with practiced ease. She doesn't spare the younger, fearful, Apollos an acknowledging glance.

"Clarisse," I scold lightly, not really expecting any repentance. "Must you try to intimidate my girlfriend and scare my siblings? They are still just kids. My siblings I mean- not my girlfriend. She's definitely not a kid- wait, that didn't come out right- I mean- it's just that-" I break off as my face slowly starts getting warmer as each fumbling word falls from my mouth before processing in my brain. "-I'm just going to shut up now."

Both older females smile at me, Leah's expression laced with more endearment.

"You're adorable, Sunshine, and yes; yes, I must. At least I stopped shoving their heads in the toilet."

"There is that," I concede grudgingly, but with the ease of having conceded to this argument many times before. My grin becomes wicked. "You're much _nicer_ now."

She makes a sound of indignant protest. "I am not _nice_ ; I don't do _nice_. I'm mature, that's what I am, though I can't say the same for you."

I sigh happily, slouching into my amused girlfriend when I can't think of a single argument to refute that.

My new position brings the attention back to the wolf girl next to me, who is still somewhat stiff and unsure of what to do.

Clarisse folds her arms and leans her elbows heavily on the wooden table.

"So I hear you turn into a giant puppy." The line is left open, a silent question and vaguely friendly.

...

"So you've lived here since you were five?" Leah asks, glancing out the window of the Big House to the view of the strawberry fields where the Demeter cabin and the single Dionysus son that is left, tend to the dark green plants.

"Yeah," I sigh wistfully, and my girlfriend's attention is once again pulled back to me. "This is my home. It's my literal world."

I feel the guilt of not telling her that if it came down to her or them, I would choose them. I did make that choice, already, back in Washington. I was already prepared to leave if it came down to one fight or the other.

I open my mouth to tell her, but gods she's so nice and I know I love her and I really don't want to ruin this. I don't want it to come down to her or them; I don't want to choose.

But that's when I know something changed. Because, back in Washington, I didn't give choosing a second thought. It's my family that raised me, or my girlfriend I only met a few months ago, and I'm just realizing that new members of my family are joining all the time. Maybe, some day I'll start to consider her family, and there will be no difference choosing between the two. Because she _is_ family.

"Hey, is that...?"

I look at what caught Leah's attention, and smile.

"Yeah." I walk closer to the wall of pictures, dating all the way back to when the camera was first evented. "That's me."

I point to my younger self, draped over Luke's shoulders and laughing as Annabeth pouts on the ground. There is a picture strip from a photo booth that has all four of my original family crammed together, making funny faces. There are newer ones of me and Annabeth curled together on her bed, my group together again, minus Luke, after Thalia came back to life, and more and more with other campers that had come to mean something to me other than blood, and there was still an entire wall full of other demigods, years before, that dominated the space.

Leah runs her eyes over every single picture with an expression on her face that I can't place, but it makes my chest feel warm.

Slowly, hesitantly, I start to explain each picture that I was there to know the story of.

Eventually, I fall silent and just let Leah marvel at the wall. After several minutes, she makes her way across the room, running her eyes over each picture and person that is now long deceased.

The nostalgic feeling that had started in my chest vanishes, as she seems to stall on a picture, stunned.

"Juliet, look at this."

I take a few steps closer and dip my head closer to the old photo she pointed out.

It's like all the other pictures of campers, black and white, with several teenagers on the older side. Their arms are wrapped around each other, smiles wide.

I can't find anything odd about it until my eyes hesitate on the girl in the middle, short even as she stands on her toes, long hair inky black and chaotic at its long length.

"It's the that...?" She hesitates.

"Alice," I breathe, because even though her hair is long and this girl is definitely human, that is undeniably Alice's grinning face.

"Ah," the voice of the Activities director startles me; I hadn't heard him wheel his chair in. "Mary Alice Brandon. One of your sisters, you know, and one of the most talented Apollo children I've ever met. When she slept, she had premonitions that saved the camp more than once."

"What happened to her, Chiron?" I ask wearily.

"To be quite honest, I don't know. She went to visit her sister after mother died and never came back."

Leah and I exchange hesitant looks.

...

"You're what?!" I gasp, staring in disbelief through the refracted colors in the rainbow. The Iris Message connection is strong from Percy's fountain, so it's not that I didn't hear my mortal cousin. It's just that I didn't like what I heard and hoping she'll tell me something different this time around.

Her frown is displeased, but her blush is still clear on her pale cheeks.

"I'm marrying Edward. A real wedding and a real honeymoon, and you can't change my mind."

I groan, having known before I even started the argument that she wouldn't, but still wishing he would.

"But he's so annoying," I complain. "He is rude, and condescending, and has stupid hair."

Bella actually becomes a little amused. "At least it's not because he's a vampire."

"Oh yeah," I mumble, smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand. "I forgot about that. But now that you mention it- he's a vampire!"

I don't actually care that he is a vampire, the lingering problems I had about that disappeared completely when I found out Alice was my half sister.

"I know that," she says, defensive again.

"Alright, fine, but you are not allowed to get married until you can hold your own against me in a fight. As soon as we get back, you're starting training."

Whatever coloring she has, vanishes from her face.

"Oh god," she says, but she's not out right refusing. She's quiet for a long time, long enough for me to have to throw in another drachma, with a clear inner war projected on her expression. "Okay," she eventually sighs, "okay, fine."

"Great!" I cheer, hopping in place. "Okay, I have to go pack now, so bye!" I swipe my hand through the mist before she can change her mind.

Leah is left gaping as she watches me load weapon after weapon into an empty suitcase. She is slowly shaking her head back and forth in denial, so I continue packing, patiently waiting for her question.

It comes a moment later.

"Why?"

"I'm going to start training Bella so she can marry her Vampire."

The wolf's sigh sounds tired, but accepting.

"Alright then." She slings my bag over her shoulder after I zip it, and offers her hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

I pause in my advance, hand hesitating over her's as I look up in surprise.

Home? Camp has always been my home. But...

A slow, shy, smile spreads across my face and I take her outstretched hand almost delicately.

I would like home to be with her as well.


End file.
